


Калейдоскоп

by Scott_Summers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Цикл рассказов. Время действия: после взрыва бомбы в Разломе. Кайдановские живы, Чак тоже жив, а на базу в Гонконге прибывает новый егерь.
Relationships: Aleksis Kaidonovsky/Sasha Kaidonovsky, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Tendo Choi
Kudos: 1





	1. Тихоокеанский рубеж: Высота

Райли скоро понимает, что ошибся в Мако так же сильно, как она в нем.  
С момента возвращения на базу она все время проводит возле маршала Пентекоста. Райли тоже рад, конечно же, что Чак и Стакер успели катапультироваться (хотя, скорее, их принудительно катапультировала взрывная волна), но все же его немного выбивает из колеи такое невнимание партнера.  
Ньютон приносит ему новости из больничного блока. Он сам хромает и вообще выглядит не очень адекватно, но Герману дрифт с кайдзю обошелся еще дороже, так что Ньютону повезло - он сам так считает, по крайней мере.

Райли встречает Кайдановских, когда идет на обед. Саша шагает прямо и уверенно, и Райли не сразу замечает, что Алексей поддерживает ее под локоть. Приветственный возглас умирает, не родившись, но Саша все равно оборачивается на звук.  
\- Кто здесь? - спрашивает она, словно глядя на Райли в упор сквозь бинты.  
\- Эт Бект, - отвечает Алексей, глотая гласные. Ему досталось меньше, кислота не попала под шлем, лишь сожгла бороду и оставила несколько язв на правой щеке; Райли смотрит на него и неожиданно понимает, что в этой паре верховодит Саша. Даже слепая.  
\- Привет, Райли, - Саша улыбается. - Мы еще не успели тебя поздравить. Ты молодец.  
Райли чувствует себя неловко. Ему кажется, что Алексей разглядывает его за двоих, впрочем, разве нет?.. Может, "нейронное рукопожатие" позволяет Саше воспринимать мир глазами брата?..  
\- Я всего лишь выполнил свой долг, - неловко говорит Райли.  
Есть больше не хочется. Проводив Кайдановских взглядом - без костюма пилота Саша такая маленькая на фоне Алексея!.. - Райли идет к Тендо.  
Ему холодно, несмотря на шерстяной свитер.  
\- Я спал с Йенси, - непонятно зачем говорит он, когда Тендо открывает дверь.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Тендо, словно это нормально, так начинать разговор с порога. - Никто не дал бы вам вторую комнату.  
\- Я его трогал, - упрямо продолжает Райли, глядя Тендо в глаза.  
\- Ты очень тактильный, - снова подтверждает Тендо. - Кинестетик.  
\- Я его целовал, - настаивает Райли.  
\- Он был твоим братом, - Тендо кивает. - Он заслуживал проявлений твоей любви.  
\- Ты же понимаешь! - вспыхивает Райли.  
Ему кажется очень важным донести до Тендо правду.  
Тендо снова кивает и отступает, позволяя ему пройти.  
Комнаты гонконгской базы как две капли воды похожи на комнаты базы Анкориджа. Райли не нужно даже оглядываться, чтобы понять, что жилье Тендо ничем не отличается от его собственного - разве что у Тендо нет фотографий над столом.  
Зато есть брошенная на кровать книга.  
Тендо перекладывает ее на тумбочку и достает из ящика флягу и столовую ложку.  
\- Закрой дверь и иди сюда, - говорит он, наливает из фляги в ложку темную жидкость с резким запахом.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Райли.  
\- Микстура, - отвечает Тендо. - Открой рот.  
Райли делает то, чего не могут добиться от него врачи: послушно глотает обжигающе горькую жидкость.  
\- Садись, - Тендо кивает на кровать.  
Микстура огненным шаром прокатывается по пищеводу и взрывается в желудке, у Райли выступают слезы на глазах. Тендо наполняет еще одну ложку и отправляет себе в рот, жмурится, медленно выдыхает.  
\- Все пилоты егерей спят с теми, с кем входят в дрифт, - скучно говорит он, садясь на другой край кровати. - Так что ты не уникален. В этом нет ничего особенного.  
\- Все? - тупо спрашивает Райли. - И Кайдановские?..  
Он пытается представить Сашу с Алексеем, но спотыкается мысленно, вспомнив близнецов Вей Танг.  
\- Все, - подтверждает Тендо. - Ваша связь с Мако - вопрос времени.  
\- Мако любит маршала, - Райли вытирает щеки. - Я ни разу не видел ее после возвращения.  
\- Это вопрос времени, - повторяет Тендо. - Когда ты с кем-то в дрифте, никто не может стать более близок тебе.  
Райли смотрит на него так, словно видит первый раз в жизни.  
\- А ты никогда не хотел... - начинает он.  
\- ...быть с кем-то в дрифте? - подхватывает Тендо. - Конечно, хотел. Но не прошел этап физической подготовки.  
Почему-то Райли думает в этот момент о Чаке.  
А затем - о том, что, если верить Тендо, Чак спит с собственным отцом.  
\- Можно мне еще твоей микстуры? - спрашивает Райли.  
\- Последнюю, - Тендо снова поит его с ложки. - Мне жалко не адского зелья, а твой организм. Это слишком крепко для пилотов... и для здоровых людей вообще.  
Райли пережидает сверхновую в желудке, облизывает горькие губы.  
\- Я думал, это неправильно, - говорит он, имея в виду Йенси. Тендо кивает.  
\- А почему ты решил вдруг мне сказать? - он внимательно смотрит на Райли. - Что-то случилось?  
Райли пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает он неуверенно. - Я видел Кайдановских...  
\- И?.. - Тендо приподнимает брови.  
\- Мне грех жаловаться, - прорывает Райли, - но я чувствую себя одиноким. Когда Йенси погиб, было плохо, до сих пор плохо, но - без вариантов, понимаешь?.. Без надежды, ожиданий. Только сны. А теперь я как будто в дрифте, но как будто нет. Мне не снится Мако. Мне снится Стена. Время, когда я не мог ни на кого рассчитывать и не искал ни с кем встречи.  
\- Ты ревнуешь Мако, - подытоживает Тендо.  
\- Она мой второй пилот! - почти кричит Райли.  
Словно это все объясняет.  
Тендо молчит. Потом неожиданно гладит Райли по плечу.  
\- Тебе придется с этим смириться, - говорит он жестче, чем можно было ожидать после грубоватой ласки. - Маршал выздоровеет, и Мако вернется к тебе.  
\- Йенси никогда не уходил, - огрызается Райли.  
Рука Тендо по-прежнему лежит на его плече, и Райли не делает попыток ее стряхнуть.  
\- Мако вернется, - снова обещает Тендо.  
Райли вздыхает.  
\- Я думал, что она нужна мне, - признается он неохотно. - Но мне просто нужно было о ком-то заботиться, чтобы не вспоминать больше, как Йенси заботился обо мне. С тем же успехом я мог завести собаку. Как Чак.  
Он поднимает голову.  
\- Тендо, "Бродяга" взорван, - почти жалуется он. - "Страйкер" взорван. Ремонт "Черного Альфы" до сих пор не утвержден. Что мы здесь делаем? Что мы все здесь делаем, если война окончена?!  
\- Тебе нужно выспаться, - Тендо убирает руку. Райли как будто не слышит его.  
\- Больше не будет дрифта, - говорит он. - Никогда.  
Потом он уходит. Тендо берет книгу и ложится обратно на кровать, но думает вовсе не о чтении.

Вечером Райли снова видит Кайдановских, на этот раз на балконе, опоясывающем ангар, рядом с разбитым "Черным Альфой". Алексей обнимает Сашу за плечи, и Райли вспоминает слова Тендо: все пилоты спят с теми, с кем входят в дрифт.  
Райли думает о том, что Чак был в дрифте со Стакером.  
Потом - просто о Чаке. О его задиристости и о его ранимости. О светлой щетине на подбородке, крепких руках, сильном теле, мышцах, наработанных не для красоты, а по необходимости.  
Саша кладет голову Алексею на плечо.  
Райли становится неловко, и он уходит.

Тендо ждет Райли возле его комнаты, опираясь спиной о перила лестницы.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - требует он. - Нас ждут.  
\- Кто? - недоумевает Райли. Тендо смотрит на него с упреком и, хромая, идет прочь. Райли спешит за ним, почти вбегает в лифт.  
\- У тебя такое лицо, будто кто-то умер, - осторожно начинает он. Тендо смотрит на него и молчит.  
Лифт останавливается в ангаре.  
\- Мы будем немножко нарушать устав, - говорит Тендо.  
\- Немножко? - Райли хмыкает, обрадованный уже тем, что Тендо открыл рот.  
\- Сильно нарушать устав, - соглашается Тендо. - И не только мы.  
Райли закусывает губу, увидев, что техники готовят его броню.  
\- "Бродяги" же больше нет!.. - вырывается у него.  
\- Переодевайся, - распоряжается Тендо. Райли оборачивается к нему.  
Тендо расстегивает рубашку. Рядом с ним стоит техник с комбинезоном в руках.  
\- Я думал раньше, дрифт-совместимость возможна только с одним человеком, - Райли все еще не верит своим глазам. - Ты же говорил, ты не прошел отбор?..  
\- В пилоты - да, - Тендо неуклюже пожимает плечами. - Но это не значит, что я не проверял себя на совместимость.  
Райли смотрит на него, вспоминая, что еще он говорил.  
\- Нет, - не выдерживает Тендо. - От одного раза ничего не случится и не изменится! Ты одеваешься или нет?  
\- Да, - кивает Райли. - Конечно.  
Он позволяет облачить себя в броню и вместе с Тендо входит в другой лифт, запрещая себе даже представлять, куда он их выведет.  
\- Я не лучший напарник, - неожиданно произносит Тендо. - Но тебе нужно отвлечься.  
\- Я предпочел бы тебя многим другим, - искренне говорит Райли.  
Двери лифта открываются.  
Перед ними - кабина "Черного Альфы", ободранная и обожженная изнутри, но соединительные кабели новые, как и ножные крепления - универсальные, подходящие под любую броню.  
\- Я не могу, - Райли отступает на шаг. - Ты что. Я видел их сегодня...  
\- И они нас ждут, - мягко давит Тендо. - Райли. Ты - единственный здоровый и вменяемый пилот сейчас. Кайдановские... - он замолкает на секунду, - Саша хочет послушать "Альфу". А ты хочешь дрифта.  
Райли со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.  
\- И я тоже хочу, - заканчивает Тендо. - Это мой единственный шанс попробовать, Райли.  
Аргумент оказывается решающим. Райли медленно кивает, проходит в кабину, глядя только себе под ноги, и лишь когда застегивают крепления, он понимает, что занял прежнюю позицию - слева.  
Как было с Йенси.  
Тендо ничего не говорит на эту тему.

Потом он уходит, молчаливый и печальный. Райли переодевается обратно гораздо дольше, путает ботинки, надевает часы на левую руку. В голове у него сумбур и Тендо.  
Кайдановских, к счастью, на балконе уже нет. Райли не знает как реагировать, если Саша заговорит с ним сейчас. Ньютон и Герман много обещают, но на самом деле никому не известно, вернется ли к ней когда-нибудь зрение.  
А слепых пилотов не бывает.  
Впрочем, дрифта с кайдзю не бывает тоже. Как и вторых попыток для пилотов, потерпевших неудачу.  
Райли идет в больничный блок, находит Геркулеса.  
\- Как он? - спрашивает Райли у спины временного маршала.  
\- Они погрузили его в кому, - говорит Геркулес, не оборачиваясь. - Сказали, так будет лучше. Сказали, иначе ему будет слишком больно...  
Он осекается и плачет, закрывая лицо здоровой рукой.  
Райли кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- Чак поправится, - обещает он, стараясь верить в свои слова.  
Он на самом деле хочет, чтобы Чак выздоровел.  
Лучевой болезни Стакера и слепоты Саши Кайдановской более чем достаточно.  
\- Да, - соглашается Геркулес. - Конечно.  
Он встает и выходит, и Райли остается один на один с бессознательным Чаком, облепленным проводами и трубками.  
\- Эй, - говорит Райли, подсаживаясь на край постели. - Ты же крутой. Ты должен справиться с этим. Твой отец переживает за тебя.  
Он смотрит на Чака и пытается представить, знали ли первооткрыватели дрифта о побочных последствиях, об этой связи, о которой рассказал Райли Тендо? Могли ли они умолчать об этом, чтобы не отпугивать кандидатов в пилоты?..  
Геркулес возвращается, подходит, останавливается рядом.  
\- Чак - все что у меня есть, - произносит он тихо. - Я думал, что не увижу его больше, когда он уходил со Стакером, но это... - он качает головой. - Чак не сможет жить, если останется парализованным.  
\- Он поправится, - повторяет Райли, но Геркулес его уже не слышит.  
Он просто держит Чака за руку.

\- Откуда ты знаешь о пилотах? - спрашивает Райли через несколько дней. Тендо неохотно поднимает голову.  
\- Личные наблюдения, - отвечает он. - Ты думаешь, об этом методичка написана?  
\- Неужели никто не знает? - не верит Райли.  
\- Знают, - Тендо пожимает плечами. - Толку-то. Или ты предлагаешь предупреждать об этом потенциальных пилотов? Зачем? Результата это не изменит, а кого-то может отпугнуть.  
\- А я?.. - совсем уж бессмысленно интересуется Райли.  
Тендо вздыхает.  
\- У тебя высокая дрифт-совместимость, - говорит он, окончательно откладывая книгу. - Дело ведь не в Мако и не во мне. По сути, тебе подошел бы любой: Мако, Геркулес, Кайдановский... Я думаю, именно поэтому ты смог пилотировать "Бродягу" в одиночку - как и маршал Пентекост, у которого такая же дрифт-совместимость.  
\- Если проводить параллель между дрифтом и сексом, это выглядит не очень хорошо, - Райли криво усмехается.  
\- А ты не проводи, - советует Тендо. Молчит. Спрашивает:  
\- Что, Мако все еще в больничном блоке?  
\- Ее пустили в бокс к Стакеру, - подтверждает Райли.  
Тендо задумчиво кивает.  
\- Да, - говорит он.  
\- Мы ведь трижды входили с ней в дрифт, - снова заводится Райли. - Почему я скучаю по ней, а она по мне нет?  
Тендо не выдерживает, встает, пишет что-то на обрывке бумаги.  
\- Что это? - Райли берет, смотрит на цифры.  
\- Номер Готлиба, - сухо отвечает Тендо. - Он с удовольствием подведет тебе научную базу под человеческие отношения. Это по его части. А теперь иди. Мне нужно поспать.  
Райли послушно доходит до дверей, оборачивается.  
\- Тендо, - говорит он. - Извини, если я обидел тебя.  
Тендо на него не смотрит.  
\- Ты меня не обидел, - он не поднимает глаз от книги. - Спокойной ночи, Райли.

Все, кто свободен от дежурств на базе, прибегают посмотреть, как Саша Кайдановская вслепую работает с "Черным Альфой".  
\- Эти русские - страшные люди, - бормочет Ньютон. Райли косится на него, но не возражает. Его завораживает Саша в открытой кабине; шлем Алексея теперь с прозрачным забралом, видно, как он посматривает на сестру, Саша же торжествующе улыбается, свинчивая руками "Альфы" конструкцию из труб.  
\- Они молодцы, - признает Геркулес. Райли вздрагивает от звука его голоса, оглядывается, но увы, Сашиного подвига недостаточно, чтобы привлечь в ангар Мако.  
\- Мы бы даже не стали рассматривать ослепшего кандидата, - говорит Тендо.  
\- Теперь мы знаем, что стоило бы, - соглашается Геркулес. - При хорошей дрифт-совместимости физические недостатки можно и обойти.  
Он качает головой, и Райли кажется, он знает, о чем Геркулес думает: о том, что если Чака парализует, даже дрифт-совместимости будет недостаточно.  
\- Тендо, - спрашивает Райли позже, - насчет твоей версии обо мне и Стакере... Ты проверял кого-нибудь еще? Были другие, кто на это способен?  
Неожиданно для Райли Тендо печально улыбается.  
\- Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что ты не уникален? - он отворачивается от монитора, смотрит пристально на Райли. - По сути, я тебе солгал. Ты уникален.  
\- Но Стакер... - начинает Райли.  
\- Забудь про Стакера, - отрезает Тендо, впервые назвав маршала по имени. - Он дрифт-совместим со всеми, потому что выбрасывает всех из своей головы. Ты не такой. Ты дружелюбен и открыт для всех...  
Тендо вдруг замолкает и сглатывает, заканчивает тише и медленнее:  
\- Так что ты один такой, Райли Бекет.  
Райли кивает, ничего не поняв.  
\- Жалко, что "Бродягой" пришлось пожертвовать, - говорит он задумчиво. - Мне понравилось быть в дрифте с тобой.

Маршал Пентекост умирает в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Райли узнает об этом от Геркулеса.  
\- Они спрашивают, хочу ли я разбудить Чака сегодня, - Геркулес скрипит зубами. - Что я скажу ему, Райли?!  
\- Что все в порядке, - Райли берет Геркулеса за плечи. - Ты скажешь ему, что все отлично, все целы и невредимы и ждут его возвращения в строй. Ты скажешь ему, что нам с Мако он спас жизнь, и что я признателен.  
Геркулес сникает, опускает голову.  
\- Ты прав, - говорит он устало. - Я должен собраться. Ради него.  
Он идет в больничный блок, Райли - в столовую. Он съедает две порции какой-то каши, не чувствуя вкуса, выпивает стакан воды.  
\- Значит, Хансен теперь официально маршал? - спрашивает кто-то.  
\- Если совет директоров его утвердит.  
\- И если проект не закроют, - добавляет Саша вполголоса. Райли смотрит, как она уверенно садится напротив него, и на этот раз Алексей не держит ее под локоть.  
\- "Нейронное рукопожатие" все-таки работает? - нетактично любопытствует Райли.  
\- Если мы смотрим в одну сторону, - подтверждает Саша. Алексей кивает.  
\- Я постоянно вижу дымку, - вполголоса делится он. - Странное ощущение, но, так или иначе, мы все-таки в строю.  
\- К счастью, "Альфа" предназначен не для сбора наносхем, - смеется Саша. - А уж мимо кайдзю трудно промахнуться.  
\- Скучаете по дому? - снова спрашивает Райли, пользуясь установившимся контактом, но на этот раз Кайдановские явно теряются, молчат, переглядываются, затем Алексей берет Сашу за руку.  
\- Нет, - говорит он за двоих. - И мы там теперь не нужны.  
Легкость общения пропадает мгновенно.  
Райли встает.  
\- Извините, - просит он, подразумевая и свой уход, и то, что затронул неприятную тему. - Полагаю, я должен найти Мако.  
\- Раз "полагаешь", значит, не должен, - вслед ему бросает Саша. Райли оборачивается, но она не собирается повторять.  
\- Скажи Мако, что нам жаль, - снова говорит Алексей за двоих.  
\- Скажу, - обещает Райли.

Мако запирается в своей комнате.  
\- Я начинаю завидовать Кайдановским, - признается Райли, снова приходя вечером к Тендо. - Те пять лет, что я работал на Стене, я не скучал по дрифту, потому что помнил его с Йенси, но теперь все изменилось, и мне не хватает этого ощущения.  
Тендо молча кивает.  
\- Я не должен говорить об этом? - Райли чувствует неловкость. - Тендо. Мне жаль маршала...  
\- Я знаю, Райли, - перебивает Тендо тихо. - Ты забываешь: теперь я все о тебе знаю.  
\- Серьезно?.. - Райли теряется, садится на кровать. - После одного дрифт-контакта?.. А почему тогда я ничего не знаю о тебе?  
\- Потому что ты эгоист, - Тендо улыбается. - Ты слишком любишь себя, чтобы интересоваться кем-то еще.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не шутишь сейчас, - Райли морщится.  
\- Это часть твоей уникальной дрифт-совместимости, - Тендо пожимает плечами. - За каждую полученную возможность ты что-то отдаешь, и твой эгоизм - не худшее, что могло случиться.  
\- Мне придется поверить тебе, - теперь уже Райли начинает улыбаться, - ты ведь теперь все обо мне знаешь.  
Они смеются, первый раз за долгое время.  
\- А я всегда завидовал пилотам, - помолчав, говорит Тендо. - Особенно...  
\- Особенно кому? - не упускает обмолвку Райли. Тендо качает головой.  
\- Брось, - он хмурится. - Вырвалось. Пустяки.  
\- Был кто-то, кто тебе нравился? - не отстает Райли. - С кем ты хотел быть в паре?  
\- Был, - соглашается Тендо насмешливо. - Успокойся. Я больше ничего тебе не скажу.  
\- Ну, у тебя есть чем меня успокоить, - легкомысленно замечает Райли. Тендо закатывает глаза, но достает из тумбочки флягу.  
Райли облизывает ложку, пока в желудке взрываются тысячи солнц.

Геркулес мрачен и зол, тени на его лице почти черные, щеки ввалились.  
\- У меня две новости, Райли, - говорит он. - Как водится, хорошая и очень плохая.  
\- Надеюсь, хорошая про Чака, - Райли садится на жесткий табурет: кабинет маршала, и при Стакере не отличающийся роскошью, стал при Геркулесе окончательно похож на казарму.  
Имя сына заставляет Геркулеса устало улыбнуться.  
\- Его спина в порядке, - он на мгновение закрывает глаза. - Чак поправится. И это вторая хорошая новость, спасибо, что спросил меня.  
\- Я рад за вас обоих, - Райли ни капли не кривит душой, он и в самом деле очень рад. - Тогда о ком другая хорошая новость?  
\- О тебе, - Геркулес встает, достает из сейфа какой-то снимок и протягивает Райли. - Это твой новый егерь.  
Райли цепенеет. На фотографии запечатлена часть егеря, голова и правое плечо; стекло кабины забрано мелкой сеткой, сверху стоят ребристые щитки, по бокам - отведенные назад стволы каких-то малокалиберных орудий.  
\- Откуда? - спрашивает Райли, когда к нему возвращается голос. - Разве проект не закрыт?!  
\- Его начали делать задолго до закрытия проекта. Он оплачен нами, но собирался в России, и они сорвали все сроки, - Геркулес проводит рукой по волосам. - Мы думали, это плохо, но выходит, что очень хорошо, потому что, и это самая скверная моя новость, Райли, в Тихом океане наблюдается активность по всей протяженности разлома плит. Активность, сходная с сигнатурами кайдзю.  
Райли чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица.  
\- Если они снова придут, - начинает он.  
\- Когда придут, - перебивает Геркулес. - Информация передана международному совету. Полагаю, проект "Егерь" снова откроют, но им понадобится чертова уйма времени, чтобы восстановить производство, и до тех пор у нас будете только вы с Мако и Кайдановские, Господи, благослови Сашино упорство!..  
Неожиданная религиозность Геркулеса окончательно убеждает Райли, что дело плохо.  
\- Мако знает? - спрашивает он сипло.  
\- Мако, - повторяет Геркулес. - Я тут думал, Райли...  
\- О чем?  
\- Ты достаточно ей доверяешь? - Геркулес перестает ходить вокруг да около. - Я все еще помню, как она сорвала тест. Да, в реальном бою она неплохо себя показала, но всего лишь неплохо. Я пересмотрел записи "Бродяги", когда узнал о разломе, и Мако... она не кажется мне достаточно надежной. Она слишком зависит от эмоций.  
\- Но она совместима со мной, - осторожно замечает Райли. Он не знает, сказал ли Тендо кому-нибудь о своих догадках, и ответ Геркулеса однозначно убеждает его: нет, не сказал.  
\- Да, - Геркулес хмурится. - Это меня и беспокоит. Как скоро мы сможем найти тебе другого пилота?.. Чака не допустят еще как минимум полгода, и он не подойдет, я проверял, уж извини. Может быть, есть кто-то еще, кому ты доверяешь? У нас еще есть немного времени на тесты.  
\- Кое-кто есть, - медленно соглашается Райли. - Только вы его не возьмете.  
\- Мы возьмем, - Геркулес опирается обеими руками о стол, наклоняется вперед. - Кто это?  
\- Тендо, - решается Райли.

\- Нет, - говорит Тендо. - Если ты сошел с ума, то я пока еще нет.  
\- Новый егерь, - Райли бросает снимок на стол. - Дрифт. Да, со мной, но все-таки дрифт. Ты же хотел. Это твой шанс.  
\- Это твой шанс! - Тендо выпрямляется. - Не глупи, Райли. Я видел, как ты дерешься. Я не смогу так. Никак не смогу. Я... признателен тебе за предложение, правда. Мне это льстит. Но я не собираюсь подставлять тебя таким образом.  
\- Мако меня бросила, - выкладывает Райли последний козырь. - Я не могу ей доверять. Подбор нового пилота займет не один день, а может, и не одну неделю. А егерь прибывает завтра.  
\- Ты дрифт-совместим даже с Максом! - рявкает вдруг Тендо. - Хватит, Райли! Найди себе кого-нибудь подходящего среди охраны или среди моих парней, если хочешь, чтобы ай-кью зашкаливал, только не мучай меня!..  
Он осекается, и Райли тоже. Они смотрят друг на друга, потом Тендо садится на кровать, свешивает руки между коленей.  
\- Ты хотел быть в паре с Йенси? - негромко спрашивает Райли.  
Тендо почти беззвучно смеется.  
\- Иди, - говорит он. - Ради всего святого, Райли. Займись уже делом. Мое "нет" не превратится в "да".  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно соглашается Райли. - Тогда я буду пилотировать нового "Бродягу" один.  
Он выходит. Тендо прячет лицо в ладонях.

Саша сама держит Алексея под локоть, и они оба смотрят на "Бродягу", возвышающегося рядом с "Альфой". Вообще-то, он ниже "Альфы" и уже него в плечах, но из-за наплечных орудий и щитков, прикрывающих уязвимые плечевые соединения, он кажется более внушительным.  
Саша что-то говорит Алексею по-русски, и они оба смеются.  
\- Это четвертое поколение или пятое? - спрашивает Саша у Райли.  
\- Четвертое, - Райли тоже задирает голову. - Дешевле.  
Алексей хмыкает.  
\- Кто будет твоим вторым пилотом? - Саша поворачивает голову, и Алексей тоже синхронно поворачивается, чтобы Саша продолжала видеть.  
\- Я бы хотел, - говорит позади них Чак. Райли оборачивается и видит Чака в инвалидной коляске. Алексей хмурится.  
\- Это временно, - отмахивается Чак. - Моя спина в порядке, но костоправы считают, лучше не рисковать. Если я буду вести себя хорошо, они гарантируют полное выздоровление, так что я веду себя хорошо!  
\- Это правильная тактика, - с улыбкой одобряет Саша.  
\- Ты действительно хотел бы входить со мной в дрифт? - недоверчиво уточняет Райли.  
\- Я же не сказал, что это возможно, - Чак криво усмехается и пожимает плечами. - Но мечтать не вредно, так ведь, герой?  
Он дожидается, пока Саша и Алексей уходят, и добавляет:  
\- Я много думал, пока валялся там. И решил, что я не буду просить прощения. Знаешь, почему?  
\- Кажется, мне не нужно даже входить с тобой в дрифт, чтобы ответить, - Райли ухмыляется. - Потому что мы оба знаем, где и когда были неправы, так?  
Чак, помедлив, протягивает ему руку. Райли пожимает ее, задерживает на секунду.  
\- Если бы не дрифт-совместимость, кого бы ты посоветовал мне взять вторым пилотом? - спрашивает он.  
\- Того, кого ты хорошо знаешь, - без запинки отвечает Чак. - На самом деле хорошо. Не так, как ее.  
Он указывает взглядом за спину Райли, и, обернувшись, Райли видит Мако.

\- Я знаю, что сделала что-то не так, - говорит Мако, когда они сидят на выключенном погрузчике. - Ты не простишь меня?  
\- Тебе не нужно мое прощение, - Райли качает головой. - Геркулес не хочет, чтобы ты вернулась к пилотированию. Ты нужна ему в координационном центре.  
\- Мне так жаль, - Мако смотрит на него.  
\- Мне тоже, - честно отвечает Райли. - Но это решено, Мако. Прости.  
Им больше не о чем разговаривать.

Тендо переворачивает флягу, и в ложку вытекают последние капли.  
\- Вот черт, - досадливо вздыхает Райли. Тендо улыбается, протягивает ему ложку, смотрит, как Райли ее облизывает.  
\- Тебе все равно больше нельзя, - напоминает Тендо. - Слишком крепко для пилотов.  
\- Да, - соглашается Райли. - Так что хорошо, что тебе не досталось.  
Тендо мрачнеет.  
\- Мне казалось, мы договорились оставить эту тему, - он вздыхает и сует руки в карманы.  
\- Точно, - снова подтверждает Райли. - Знаешь, я спросил совета у Чака.  
\- И что он тебе сказал? - осторожно интересуется Тендо.  
\- Посоветовал найти того, кого я действительно хорошо знаю, - Райли разводит руками. - Но я вот что подумал: я же эгоист, верно? Значит, и рассматривать я должен все с точки зрения эгоизма. Так что мне нужен не тот, кого хорошо знаю я, а тот, кто хорошо знает меня. Чтобы мы с моим эгоизмом не были для него сюрпризом.  
Тендо смеется.  
\- Ты не меняешься, - говорит он. - Что ты хочешь услышать от меня, Райли?  
\- Все, что нам нужно, это подделать твою медкарту, - Райли понижает голос. - Геркулес одобрил твою кандидатуру.  
Он умалчивает о том, что они ругались три с половиной часа, но судя по укоризненному взгляду, Тендо и сам об этом знает.  
\- До первой тренировки, - продолжает давить Райли. - Когда всем будет ясно, что мы с тобой дрифт-совместимы, никто не посмеет возражать. Тендо. Мы с "Бродягой" будем твоими ногами и руками, мы никому не дадим достать тебя, но нам нужен твой интеллект... и твоя вера в нас, - заканчивает он неожиданно тихо.  
Тендо отводит глаза.  
\- Ты догадался, да? - спрашивает он.  
\- Что ты хотел быть моим вторым пилотом? - Райли кивает. - Да. А ты догадался, что я не против? Ты заметил, что только с тобой я смог вернуться на левую позицию, которую должен был занимать?..  
\- Знаешь, - невпопад говорит Тендо, - это очень похоже на предложение руки и сердца.  
Райли размышляет меньше секунды, а затем берет ложку и сгибает ее в браслет, подходит и надевает Тендо на руку.  
\- Итак? - спрашивает он мрачно и насмешливо. - Ты будешь моим вторым пилотом?  
\- В болезни и здравии, - отвечает Тендо. - Черт с тобой.  
\- Вообще-то, "Бродяга", - поправляет Райли. - И с тобой он теперь тоже.  
Ему очень хочется Тендо поцеловать, но он сдерживается.  
Еще успеется.


	2. Тихоокеанский рубеж: Глубина

В дрифте с Тендо Райли удивительно легко, чего нельзя сказать о Тендо: каждая тренировка изматывает его так, что Райли приходится помогать ему переодеться и добрести до комнаты.  
\- Видишь? - спрашивает Тендо однажды. - Ты поставил не на ту лошадь.  
Райли кивает, усаживает его на кровать и наклоняется, прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
\- Чувствуешь? - спрашивает он в ответ. - Чувствуешь дрифт?  
\- Я чувствую, что у меня дрожат ноги, - Тендо отворачивается. - И что ты пропустил из-за меня обед. Иди. Я полежу немного и подойду.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Райли.  
Он знает, что Тендо не придет: заснет, едва коснется головой подушки. Не в первый раз, и Райли придирчиво выбирает, что принести из столовой. Он оставляет поднос на тумбочке и накрывает Тендо его же курткой; Тендо не просыпается, только хмурится, и Райли "видит" какие-то смутные образы.  
Райли кажется, что "рукопожатие" проявилось слишком быстро, но, с другой стороны, разве он не знает Тендо уже много лет?..  
Он поднимается к Геркулесу и застает там Чака.  
\- О, ну куда ж без Бекета, - Чак ухмыляется.  
Райли опасается некоторое время, что после разрушения "Эврики" Чак возненавидит всех без разбору, но Чак ведет себя гораздо спокойнее, чем можно ожидать.  
По крайней мере, по отношению к Райли.  
\- Что с разломом? - Райли подсаживается к столу, стараясь не задеть прислоненные с краю костыли.  
\- Ньют и Готлиб пока не сошлись во мнениях, - Геркулес разворачивает карту. - Динамика сигнатур слишком неопределенная, чтобы делать вывод.  
\- Но сигналы усиливаются? - уточняет Райли.  
\- Нет, - Геркулес качает головой. - Может, обойдется. Может, это остаточные явления, что-то вроде радиационного фона после взрыва.  
\- Ты сам в это не веришь, - влезает Чак. - До прихода Бекета ты говорил о восстановлении "Тайфуна", зачем он тебе, если кайдзю не вернутся?  
Геркулес смотрит на него без упрека, почти с улыбкой, потом поворачивается к Райли.  
\- С "Бродягой-два" пришли запчасти, - поясняет он. - Большая их часть универсальна. "Тайфун" не будет прежним, но три егеря лучше двух.  
\- Кэп, старик, - бормочет себе под нос Чак. Райли с трудом сохраняет серьезное лицо.  
\- Безусловно, - говорит он. - Только он просто "Бродяга". Без "два".  
\- Как скажешь, - Геркулес кивает. - Есть какие-нибудь мысли, как нам лучше строить оборону?  
\- Нашел у кого спросить, - фыркает Чак беззлобно.  
Райли качает головой.  
\- Я не стратег, - признается он. - Спроси Тендо, если тебе нужен совет.  
\- Пригодился бы, - соглашается Геркулес. - Спрошу.

Чак выходит из кабинета вместе с Райли.  
\- Интересно получается, - говорит он в пространство. - Почему кто-то дрифт-совместим только с одним человеком, а кто-то может партнеров хоть каждый день менять, а?  
\- Ты был в дрифте с Пентекостом, - парирует Райли. - И "Тайфун" будет твоим. Что опять не так?  
\- "Тайфун" слабее, медленнее и хуже защищен, - на этот раз Чак действительно злится. - Если бы я встал на неделю раньше, мы бы еще посмотрели, кому достанется новый егерь.  
\- Не завидуй, - советует Райли. - Плохая привычка.  
\- Ой, кто бы говорил, - Чак кривит губы. - Я видел твою рожу, когда вас оставили в запасе!  
\- Не зря оставили, - Райли пожимает плечами. - Кто бы вас иначе спасал.  
Он провоцирует Чака намеренно, но ситуация разрешается совсем не так, как ему хочется: Чак, фыркнув, разворачивается к нему и попадает костылем в щель между решетками, тяжело заваливается вперед, и Райли едва успевает его подхватить.  
\- Отпусти меня! - рявкает Чак.  
\- Да нет проблем, - Райли все-таки позволяет ему упасть, гораздо мягче, чем это вышло бы, рухни Чак с высоты своего роста. - Похоже, встань ты на неделю раньше, ты вообще бы до егеря не дошел.  
Чак стискивает зубы и отворачивает голову, не пытаясь подняться, и Райли садится на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Нам лучше все-таки подружиться, - говорит он миролюбиво, словно не он только что Чака подкалывал. - Твой отец спрашивал меня о стратегии, и, знаешь, мне кажется, единственная разумная стратегия, если кайдзю вернутся, это не сражаться с ними больше один на один.  
\- Ты струсил, - Чак торжествующе ухмыляется.  
Райли задумчиво кивает, поджимает губы.  
\- Ближний бой один на один привел к тому, что я потерял Йенси, Саша Кайдановская - зрение, а твой отец чуть не потерял тебя, - он вздыхает. - Признай, Чак, мы не успеваем за кайдзю. Они эволюционируют быстрее, чем мы совершенствуем и создаем егерей.  
Чак медленно подбирает ноги, садится, опирается спиной о стену. Райли подтягивает ближе его костыли, и Чак смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Мы должны что-то изменить, - продолжает Райли. - А для этого мы должны доверять друг другу. Тебе придется этому научиться.  
\- А тебе нет? - Чак хмурится.  
Райли думает о Тендо и о его позиции в паре - ведущей, как бы им обоим ни хотелось обратного, - представляет, как Тендо спит, локтем придавив подушку.  
\- Иначе, чем тебе, но да, - соглашается Райли. - Ты прав, Чак. Мне тоже придется.

Сашу он находит в ангаре, она сидит на снятом куске обшивки "Альфы", подвернув под себя ногу. На ней две куртки, своя и брата, и Райли оглядывается, но Алексея нигде не видит.  
\- Кого-то ищешь? - спрашивает Саша, прислушавшись.  
\- Привык, что Алексей всегда рядом с тобой, - Райли хмыкает. - Можно присесть?  
\- Садись, - Саша двигается, освобождая ему место. Райли успевает заметить, как она ощупывает обшивку в поисках края, но делает это так быстро, что если не знать, что она слепая, можно и не догадаться о причинах.  
Впрочем, догадываться и не приходится: вместо бинтов на лице Саши плотная черная повязка, из-под нее видны воспаленные ожоговые рубцы.  
\- Что, так плохо? - Саша приглаживает волосы. Райли вздрагивает.  
\- Что?.. - переспрашивает он. - Нет, я... как ты...  
\- Лешка там, - Саша указывает на "Альфу". - Он повернулся, и я тебя увидела.  
Райли смотрит наверх.  
Алексей стоит на мостике возле кабины, на нем защитный комбинезон и сдвинутая на макушку маска сварщика.  
\- Он еще и техник? - Райли напрочь забывает, о чем они только что говорили.  
\- Техник, электрик, грузчик, сапер, - Саша усмехается. - Это нормально для нас, Райли, проверять вещи, от которых зависит наша жизнь.  
Райли недоверчиво смотрит на нее.  
\- Вас этому учат? - уточняет он.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - Саша пожимает плечами и меняет тему: - Как дела у Тендо?  
\- Он спит, - Райли опускает голову, добавляет неожиданно откровенно: - Он очень устает. Может, я и вправду зря это затеял.  
Саша снова усмехается.  
\- Пентекосту нравилось называть нас сопротивлением, - говорит она как будто невпопад. - По-моему, для сопротивления мы - отличная компания. Слепой пилот в одном егере, хромой в другом и полупарализованный одиночка в третьем. Если, конечно, вообще будет третий.  
Ее спокойный цинизм внезапно бесит Райли, правда, не настолько, чтобы спорить.  
\- Все так, - соглашается он, до боли стискивает зубы, заканчивает через силу: - Но я предпочту Тендо многим другим.  
\- Злишься? - Саша кивает. - Брось. Мы с Лешкой поняли свою ошибку. Индивидуальность и гордость надо было оставить еще во Владике, может, это сохранило бы мне зрение. Неужели ты не думал, чем бы кончился бой, если бы мы сражались вместе? Четыре егеря, а не два?..  
Райли вздыхает.  
\- Я думал, - признает он. Саша снова кивает.  
\- Нам определенно не хватает маршала с постоянным носовым кровотечением, - заканчивает она и повторяет: - Отличная компания.  
На этот раз Райли только усмехается.  
\- Я об этом и хотел спросить тебя, - говорит он, вспомнив, зачем искал Сашу.  
\- О Пентекосте? - удивляется она.  
\- О травмах, - Райли с трудом выговаривает это слово. - О том бое. Я хотел спросить, как тебе удалось поднять "Альфу", когда он упал?  
\- Нам удалось, - поправляет Саша.  
\- Тебе, - давит Райли. - Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Да, - неохотно соглашается Саша. - Понимаю.  
Она долго молчит, теребит в пальцах полу куртки Алексея, наконец поворачивается к Райли, и он снова чувствует себя как в их первую встречу в коридоре, словно Саша смотрит на него и видит насквозь.  
\- Я сделала это ради Лешки, - говорит она тихо. - Мы поднялись бы вместе или вместе утонули. Я не хочу, чтобы он погиб.  
Райли пытается представить, каково ей было, когда вода заливала разбитую кабину, а лицо прожигала кислота, смаргивает, качает головой.  
\- Видишь, я пытаюсь тебе доверять, - добавляет Саша с усмешкой. - Как у меня получается?  
\- Лучше, чем у меня, - Райли сглатывает застрявший в горле комок. - И лучше, чем у Чака.

Тендо встречает Райли вымученной улыбкой.  
\- У меня болит все, - признается он. - Я понятия не имел, что у меня столько мышц.  
\- Больше шестисот в человеческом теле, - Райли садится в изножье кровати, кивает на поднос. - Но, смотрю, до еды ты дотянулся.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - Тендо снова улыбается. - Думаю, я буду в порядке к завтрашней тренировке.  
\- Хочешь, сделаю массаж? - предлагает Райли без всякой задней мысли. - Йенси говорил, у меня неплохо получается...  
Он осекается, потому что в глазах Тендо на мгновение мелькает что-то похожее на страх.  
\- Я не хочу тебя напрягать, - неловко отказывается Тендо. - Правда, Райли.  
\- Неправда, - отрезает Райли, молчит, смотрит на Тендо в упор. - Какого черта ты меня боишься?  
В следующее мгновение он понимает.  
Ему даже не нужно дотрагиваться до Тендо и уж точно не нужна нейронная связь через "Бродягу", Райли просто знает, потому что Тендо - в его голове... и Райли знает, чего Тендо боится.  
Райли чувствует, как немеет лицо.  
\- Я не... - начинает он и замолкает, делает еще одну попытку: - Я бы никогда...  
Больше всего ему хочется врезать кулаком по стене, и Тендо, похоже, это видит.  
Что ж, в конце концов, связь двусторонняя.  
Райли тоже в голове Тендо.  
И он не знает, как перенести из одной головы в другую простейшую мысль: дрифт - это еще не секс.  
Райли запускает пальцы в волосы.  
\- Вот черт, - говорит он искренне.  
К его облегчению, Тендо криво улыбается.  
\- Прости меня, - просит он.  
\- За то, что ты меня не хочешь? - Райли натянуто и зло смеется. - Тендо. Я не пытался... слушай. Слушай. Я не собираюсь...  
Он снова замолкает, не представляя, как выразить это словами.  
\- В твоих воспоминаниях много Йенси, - Тендо заходит издалека. - Иногда я чувствую себя третьим лишним. Подожди, - он жестом останавливает Райли, не давая ему заговорить. - Я понимаю. Я действительно все понимаю. Но по сути сейчас ты в дрифте не со мной. Ты в дрифте с кем-то абстрактным, кто знал вас обоих, кто может разделить не твою боль, но твою радость от вашей связи. И я согласен на это, правда, Райли. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты - случайно или намеренно, - заменил его мной и в постели тоже.  
Райли открывает рот, закрывает.  
\- Я всего лишь предложил сделать массаж, - произносит он медленно.  
Тендо кивает.  
\- Прости меня, - снова говорит он. - Но я должен был дать этому определение, раз ты сам не можешь. Думаю, это тоже часть дрифта.  
Он на секунду бросает взгляд куда-то за спину Райли, и, обернувшись, Райли видит на тумбочке согнутую в браслет ложку.  
Ему вдруг становится стыдно, он чувствует, как жаром обдает щеки и уши.  
\- Райли, - Тендо наклоняется и берет его за руку. - Послушай. Забудь. Я погорячился.  
\- Нет, - возражает Райли одними губами. - Не погорячился.  
Встает.  
И выходит из комнаты.

В ангаре шумно и людно, работы по восстановлению "Тайфуна" идут круглосуточно. Райли проходит по мостику к кабине "Бродяги", садится на решетку, свесив ноги, спиной к егерю.  
Внизу, выезжая за желтую разметку, проползает погрузчик; кран поднимает блок со свисающими проводами, и на правом колене "Тайфуна" вспыхивает бенгальский огонь лазерной сварки.  
Райли думает, что никогда не проводил столько времени в ангаре, когда пилотировал "Бродягу" с Йенси.  
Еще Райли думает, что Тендо прав, и от этого хочется скрипеть зубами, крушить перила и плакать.

На следующий день дрифт им не удается, не проходит даже первоначальная калибровка.  
\- Сосредоточьтесь, - просит Мако с пульта. - Попробуем еще раз.  
\- Нет, - говорит Тендо. - Прошу прощения. Давайте прервемся.  
Райли дает ему выйти, только потом выбирается из кабины сам.  
В ангаре под ногами "Бродяги" уже расчищена полоса для отработки шага. Райли смотрит вниз с огромной высоты на крошечные людские фигурки и машины, потом переводит взгляд выше, на кабину стоящего рядом "Черного Альфы". Алексей снова там, что-то прикручивает, легко вращая одной рукой разводной ключ, но Саши не видно ни рядом с ним, ни внизу.  
На звук шагов по решетке Райли не оборачивается.  
Геркулес останавливается рядом, кладет руки на поручень.  
\- Неудачные дни бывают у всех, - говорит он, не глядя на Райли. - Не переживай из-за этого.  
\- Я сам все испортил, - Райли качает головой. - Я надавил на него. Он не мог мне отказать, но для него это слишком.  
\- Тендо боец, - не соглашается Геркулес. - Я знаю его не так давно, как ты, но кое-что о нем понял. Он не отступится, если за что-то взялся. И едва ли ты смог бы надавить на него, если бы он сам этого не хотел.  
\- Но он не хочет, в том-то и дело! - Райли раздувает ноздри. - Это дрифт, Герк. Когда Тендо соглашался, он не был еще в моей голове, он не знал, что его ждет.  
\- Вы не прошли бы тест на совместимость... - начинает Геркулес, но Райли его перебивает.  
\- Герк, я совместим со всеми! - почти кричит он. - Тендо - мой третий со-пилот, тебе это ни о чем не говорит?! Надень костюм. Я тебе покажу. Я могу войти в дрифт с тобой, с Чаком, даже с Кайдановскими!.. - он осекается и снова смотрит на Алексея в кабине "Альфы", добавляет: - Наверное.  
Запал проходит. Райли становится почти так же стыдно, как накануне вечером, он засовывает руки в карманы и отворачивается.  
\- Откуда ты это взял? - Геркулес хмурится. - Насчет совместимости со всеми?  
\- Тендо сказал мне, - Райли пожимает плечами. - Хочешь проверить?  
Геркулес не отвечает, только тяжело вздыхает, плотно сжимает губы.  
\- Чак тоже менял со-пилота, - говорит он через некоторое время. - Это не значит...  
\- Протестируй его на совместимость с Мако, - снова перебивает Райли. - Спорим, ничего не выйдет? Тендо говорил и об этом. О том, что Пентекост ходит в дрифт пустым, поэтому совместим со всеми. А я...  
Он крутит головой, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закончить фразу непривлекательным эпитетом, и думает о том, что еще говорил Тендо.  
О связи между пилотами. Такой, что никто не может быть ближе.  
Геркулесу Райли свои мысли не озвучивает.  
Впрочем, Геркулес и не спрашивает больше.  
Ни о чем.

Алексей и Саша подсаживаются к Райли за ужином.  
\- Я вас слушала сегодня, - говорит Саша. - Что случилось?  
Сначала Райли хочет отмахнуться.  
Потом вспоминает о доверии.  
\- У нас проблемы, - признается он вполголоса. - У меня проблемы на самом деле.  
Откровенничать с Кайдановскими отчего-то проще, чем с Геркулесом или даже с Тендо, хоть это и похоже на собрание клуба анонимных алкоголиков.  
Привет, я Райли, я дрифт-совместим со всеми.  
\- Ты сказал вчера, Тендо устает, - Саша наклоняется к нему через стол. - Но проблемы у тебя?  
\- Вообще-то, для оператора Тендо отлично держится, - вставляет Алексей.  
\- Да, - соглашается Райли. - Да, все так. И оттого мне проще замещать им Йенси.  
Он выдавливает это и опускает голову, выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Психологи неправы.  
Не становится легче, если скажешь, о чем думаешь.  
Алексей шумно вздыхает.  
\- Хочешь выпить? - предлагает он.  
\- И тут тревога, - криво улыбается Райли, радуясь смене темы. - Герк будет просто в восторге от пьяных пилотов.  
\- Выпить, а не напиться, - Алексей хмыкает. - Доедай и пойдем с нами.

Их комната кажется Райли неожиданно уютной. Здесь нет кровати, только большой матрас на полу, застеленный ворохом казенных одеял; Саша скидывает ботинки и садится у стены, подложив под спину скатанную куртку, Алексей открывает кожаный кейс и достает флягу, почти такую же, как у Тендо. Райли с интересом ждет появления столовой ложки, но нет, Алексей вытаскивает из кейса и крошечные металлические стаканчики, отчего-то неуловимо Райли знакомые.  
\- Это заглушки коннекторов, - подсказывает Саша.  
\- Серьезно? - Райли берет стаканчик и с удивлением чувствует яблочный запах, различимый даже через резкую вонь спирта.  
Алексей наливает себе и Саше.  
\- Чтобы все были здоровы, - Саша иронично хмыкает и одним глотком осушает стаканчик.  
\- Залпом, - приказывает Алексей, видя, что Райли медлит.  
В первую секунду Райли кажется, что он пьет воду, а затем жидкость взрывается в желудке почище той микстуры; Райли кашляет, утирает слезы.  
\- Хорошо пошло, - удовлетворенно говорит Саша. - Слушай, Леш, может, надо было остальных прихватить?  
\- Успеется, - Алексей качает головой.  
Райли "уплывает" после третьего тоста, который, кстати, Кайдановские выпивают молча и сразу наливают еще, и Райли жестом показывает, что он пас, тоже прислоняется к стене.  
\- Так что происходит у вас с Тендо? - спрашивает Саша.  
Райли снова думает, что в этой паре она - главная, и неважно, насколько Алексей старше и крупнее.  
\- Тендо боится, что я могу переспать с ним, замещая Йенси, - отвечает Райли, закрывая глаза. - Он говорит, все пилоты спят друг с другом...  
Он осекается, соображая, кому и что он только что сказал, но Саша только фыркает.  
\- Я бы тоже не хотела, чтобы мной кого-то замещали, - она вытягивает ноги. - Но мне кажется, он ошибается. По обоим вопросам.  
Райли даже как будто трезвеет ненадолго, смотрит на Сашу, на Алексея, и тот протягивает ему новую порцию алкоголя.  
\- Ты его запутала, - констатирует Алексей. Саша смеется и хлопает Райли по плечу.  
\- Не знаешь, как спросить? - веселится она. - Райли, брось! Тебя действительно это заботит?  
\- Я не знаю, что хуже, - говорит Райли, неожиданно сформулировав мысль. - Что ненормален только я, или что все пилоты...  
Алексей произносит что-то по-русски с вопросительной интонацией.  
\- Да, - соглашается Саша. - Определенно. На всю голову.  
Она перестает улыбаться.  
\- Твоего брата больше нет, - она понижает голос. - И ты можешь с этим жить. Думаю, Тендо боится не замещения.  
\- Но чего тогда? - Райли вдруг обнаруживает, что держит стаканчик-колпачок и залпом выпивает его содержимое, не чувствуя вкуса, только жидкий огонь, скатывающийся в желудок. - Чего?!  
\- Он просто слишком долго тебя ждал, - говорит Саша со странной печалью в голосе.  
И смотрит на Алексея.  
Тот наклоняется и бережно целует Сашу в лоб над повязкой.

Просыпается Райли в собственной постели, но, сколько ни пытается, не может вспомнить, как добрался до комнаты. У него на удивление ясная голова, и если бы не отвратительный привкус во рту, он ни за что не поверил бы, что накануне пил с Кайдановскими.  
И еще слабость. Райли понимает, что переоценил себя, едва спустив ноги с кровати; держась за стену, он подходит к раковине, умывается, пьет холодную воду прямо из-под крана, полощет рот.  
\- Вот черт, - бормочет он.  
Завтрак он пропускает, приходит в ангар к началу тренировки. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать Тендо, но чувствует себя гораздо уверенее, чем накануне, что, впрочем, ему не помогает: Тендо нет.  
Зато есть Чак.  
На костылях.  
\- Значит, все-таки со всеми? - спрашивает он с вызовом. Райли вытирает лицо рукой.  
\- Не начинай, - просит он.  
\- Отчего же? - Чак хмыкает, но продолжить не успевает: Райли подходит к нему и сгребает в кулак его куртку.  
\- Не начинай, - повторяет Райли с нажимом. - Если ты скажешь что-нибудь про Тендо, я отправлю тебя обратно в лазарет. И на этот раз твой отец меня не остановит.  
Чак вспыхивает мгновенно, и физически, и морально.  
\- Сейчас легко выступать, да? - фыркает он Райли в лицо. - Что? Ну что?! Давай, врежь мне, это не изменит того факта, что тебе нужен подготовленный со-пилот, а не бывший оператор!  
Райли с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не оттолкнуть его, отпускает его куртку, отходит, закрывает глаза и медленно выравнивает дыхание.  
\- Я не пойду в дрифт с тобой, - говорит он, не оборачиваясь. - Даже если ты останешься единственным возможным вариантом.  
К его удивлению Чак молчит, затем Райли слышит звук переставляемых костылей.  
\- Даже не попробуешь? - спрашивает Чак.  
Райли теряется - и вспоминает, что говорит Чак в ангаре, когда привозят нового егеря.  
Что хотел бы.  
И Райли не может не признать, что подготовленный со-пилот сильно повышает шансы на победу в бою.  
\- Конструкция креплений костыли не подразумевает, - отвечает он грубо, оборачивается. - Что ты сказал Тендо?  
\- Ничего, - Чак смотрит ему в глаза. - Его здесь не было.  
Отчего-то это больно задевает Райли, и он делает то, чего делать не следовало: стремительно подходит к Чаку и снова берет его за грудки.  
\- Говорят, - медленно произносит он, не отводя взгляда, - дрифт создает настолько сильную связь, что все пилоты егерей спят друг с другом. Тебе лучше это учесть, прежде чем вызываться быть моим со-пилотом.  
Он тут же жалеет о сказанном, но поздно: лицо Чака вытягивается, глаза округляются.  
\- Что?.. - переспрашивает Чак ошеломленно.  
\- Ничего, - Райли отпускает его.  
И уходит искать Тендо.

Пропажа обнаруживается в больничном блоке. Райли открывает дверь в бокс, когда врач ставит Тендо укол в плечо, и Тендо морщится и отворачивает голову.  
\- И когда ты собирался сказать мне, что больше не придешь? - спрашивает Райли с порога. Врач как-то незаметно самоустраняется; Райли подходит к кушетке, останавливается перед Тендо. - Так когда?  
\- Я тяну тебя вниз, - говорит Тендо хмуро. - Ты знаешь это. А Чак в любом случае остался без со-пилота, маршалу не стоит управлять егерем.  
\- Мне не нужен Чак, - отрезает Райли. - Мне нужен ты.  
\- Тебе нужен дрифт, - Тендо все еще не смотрит на него. - А "Бродяге" - полноценный экипаж. Ты должен хотя бы попробовать.  
Райли кивает, засовывает руки в карманы.  
\- Вы издеваетесь? - задает он риторический вопрос. - Какого черта за теми, с кем я хочу быть в дрифте, мне приходится бегать, зато за мной бегает тот, кого я в дрифте видеть не хочу?!  
\- Чак хороший боец, - начинает Тендо, но Райли взрывается:  
\- Да хватит мне его рекламировать!..  
Он замолкает, с трудом переводит дух.  
\- Прости, - говорит он гораздо тише. - Прости. Я опять на тебя давлю.  
Тендо молчит.  
\- Ты совсем не хочешь?.. - спрашивает Райли обреченно.  
Теперь Тендо поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Дело не в том, чего я хочу, - отвечает он. - Дело в том, что я не могу. Мы оба должны это признать, Райли. Прости, что я дал тебе ложную надежду. Я многое бы отдал за то, чтобы быть твоим со-пилотом, но...  
Он качает головой.  
\- Мне жаль, - заканчивает он.  
Райли закрывает глаза.

Любопытствующие взгляды он старается не замечать, берет поднос и уходит в ангар, садится на мостике возле кабины "Бродяги", медленно жует, не чувствуя вкуса. Когда мостик вздрагивает под чьими-то шагами, Райли оглядывается и видит Мако.  
\- Можно, я посижу с тобой? - просит она. Райли указывает на пол рядом, и Мако опускается на колени.  
\- Я слышала, что Тендо отказался быть твоим вторым пилотом, - говорит она.  
\- Его сняли по медицинским показаниям, - равнодушно врет Райли.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Мако наклоняет голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. - Ты выглядишь усталым.  
\- Датчики продолжают регистрировать следы сигнатур кайдзю, - Райли неопределенно поводит плечом. - "Черный Альфа" еще не полностью восстановлен. "Бродяга" так и не обкатан. А у меня больше нет со-пилота. Я отлично себя чувствую, Мако, спасибо, что спросила.  
Он не знает, что ей сказать, если она вызовется снова войти с ним в дрифт, но Мако не предлагает, только вздыхает и осторожно дотрагивается до его руки.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь... - она запинается, и Райли перебивает:  
\- Не говори мне про Чака, пожалуйста! Он у меня вот тут, - он проводит ребром ладони по горлу. - Осталось только, чтобы Кайдановские мне его порекомендовали, и у меня будет полный комплект хвалебных отзывов!..  
\- Извини, пожалуйста, - Мако складывает руки лодочкой и наклоняет голову. - Извини меня. Я просто хотела как лучше.  
\- Я знаю, - Райли вздыхает и криво улыбается, остывая. - Я знаю, Мако...

Он приходит за Чаком сам, неохотно стучит в дверь. Чак открывает, вскидывает брови.  
\- О, Бекет! - говорит он без удивления. За его спиной коротко гавкает Макс.  
У Чака припухшие губы и четкие синяки на плече, Райли цепляется за них взглядом и забывает, что хотел сказать.  
\- Серьезно?.. - вырывается у него.  
Чак складывает руки на груди.  
\- Тебя объяснить, куда идти, или сам догадаешься?.. - парирует он, и в этот момент Райли чувствует отчаяние.  
Что-то изменилось, вот что.  
Чак не согласится.  
Не захочет уже.  
Поздно.  
\- Мне нужен со-пилот, - произносит он все-таки.  
\- Да ты что? - наигранно удивляется Чак. - Вот это да! Никогда бы не подумал! Мне казалось, правда, что на этой базе был человек, который клялся, что никогда не войдет со мной в дрифт, но я, должно быть, ошибся, это был не ты, да?..  
Райли молчит, признавая за Чаком право на сарказм.  
\- Думаешь, техники уже сделали крепления для костылей? - продолжает Чак. - Ах, да, мне же уже не нужны костыли. Совсем забыл, я же действительно в порядке, как и прогнозировали врачи.  
\- Я был неправ, - с расстановкой говорит Райли.  
\- Ну да, - соглашается Чак. - С другой стороны...  
Он снимает куртку с крюка, наклоняется к Максу.  
\- Не скучай без меня, дружище, - он ласково треплет пса за загривок, выпрямляется. - Надеюсь, ты озаботился операторским составом?  
В этот момент Райли практически уверен, что эта идея обречена на провал, однако он ошибается.  
С Чаком, как и с Мако, он справа.  
\- Калибровка левого полушария завершена, - сообщает голос Тендо в динамиках. - Калибровка правого полушария завершена, - он молчит пару мгновений и добавляет: - Поздравляю, пока все идет отлично.  
Райли смотрит прямо перед собой, оглушенный и ослепленный воспоминаниями Чака.  
\- Я тоже был неправ, - говорит Чак.  
Впрочем, возможно, он только думает об этом. Его так много в голове Райли, что он вышибает все, что было до него: Мако, Тендо, даже Йенси. Райли практически чувствует себя Чаком.  
\- Со мной то же самое, - признается Чак. - Ну?!  
"Бродяга" крутит головой, повинуясь приказу пилотов.  
Сжимает кулаки.  
И делает наконец свой первый шаг.  
Саша и Алексей оглушительно аплодируют руками "Черного Альфы", и из-за синих искр кажется, что в честь "Бродяги" запускают фейерверк.

После дрифта, когда их отключают от нейросвязи, Чак и Райли долго смотрят друг на друга, не зная, что сказать.  
Между ними - всё. Извинения, благодарности, ругань, драки, дружба, ненависть - всё.  
\- Не думай так про себя, - неуклюже говорит Чак.  
Он выглядит растерянным.  
\- Не забывай, что твой отец тебя любит, - возвращает совет Райли.  
Он думает, что выглядит не лучше.  
\- О да, - соглашается Чак, хмыкает смущенно.  
Они не умеют опустошать себя, как удавалось маршалу Пентекосту.  
Дрифт состоялся.  
У "Бродяги" есть экипаж.

\- Чак не спал со своим отцом, - говорит Райли, когда Тендо открывает дверь. - То есть, сознательно. До сих пор.  
Тендо кашляет, поперхнувшись.  
\- У тебя хорошо получается выбить меня из колеи, - признает он. - Входи.  
\- И я тоже не буду с ним спать, - продолжает Райли. - С Чаком. В конце концов, из каждого правила должны быть исключения.  
\- Это не правило, - Тендо пожимает плечами. - Просто наблюдение.  
Райли кивает, оглядывается.  
В комнате ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз.  
\- И тебе не интересно, почему я так уверен, что не буду с ним спать? - спрашивает он.  
Тендо напрягается, Райли замечает, хоть Тендо и пытается это скрыть.  
\- Дрифт - это еще не секс, - Тендо вытаскивает откуда-то его же, Райли, фразу. - И ты не обязан ничего мне объяснять.  
Райли вздыхает.  
\- Иногда ты страшно тормозишь, - он подходит к Тендо, заставляя его попятиться к стене. - Я собираюсь спать с тобой. Никаких замещений, никаких правил, только я и ты. Ты мне веришь?  
Тендо закрывает глаза, отвечая на поцелуй.  
\- Да, - говорит он, когда Райли неохотно прерывается. - Верю. Ты никогда не любил соблюдать правила.


	3. Тихоокеанский рубеж: Бесконечность

Райли просыпается от звука сирены.  
Ну, как - просыпается: оглушительный вой буквально подбрасывает его на кровати, Райли открывает глаза и видит, как покачивается лампа на стене.  
На мгновение Райли становится страшно. Затем он садится, натягивает штаны, шнурует ботинки. Тело слабое и непослушное, словно после самогона Кайдановских; Райли едва не падает, пытаясь встать, хватается рукой за тумбочку.  
Тендо в комнате нет. Райли с трудом тащит себя к раковине, открывает кран, но вода не течет, даже не журчит в трубах, и только теперь Райли чувствует затхлый, металлический привкус воздуха.  
Сирена продолжает надрываться. Райли сдергивает куртку с крючка и вываливается в коридор. Бежать он не может, бредет, держась за стену, к лифту, вдавливает кнопку ангара. Перед глазами у него все плывет, он на мгновение зажмуривается, а когда снова открывает глаза, обнаруживает себя в "предбаннике" кабины Бродяги.  
Техники не обращают на него внимания.  
\- Эй, - говорит Райли, понимая, что сейчас просто сползет по стене. - Эй...  
Он осекается, замечая две фигуры в броне. Одна из них оборачивается, и Райли видит Чака.  
\- Посиди в запасе, старичок, - Чак ухмыляется. - Мы справимся.  
\- Мы?.. - переспрашивает Райли. - Кто - "мы"? Кто идет с тобой в дрифт?!  
Второй пилот тоже оборачивается, и Райли обмирает, узнав Йенси.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - советует Йенси дружелюбно. - Все будет хорошо, братишка.  
Райли переводит взгляд на Чака и понимает, что ошибся: это не Чак. Это маршал Пентекост.  
Стакер кладет руку Йенси на плечо и подталкивает его к дверям.  
\- Нет, - хрипит Райли. - Нет. Не снова. Не так.  
\- Йенси! - кричит он.  
И просыпается.  
\- Кошмар? - спрашивает Тендо, приподнимаясь на локте.  
\- Да, - Райли падает обратно на подушку, с трудом переводит дух. Тендо выдергивает из коробки салфетку и вытирает ему лоб; Райли хочет улыбнуться ему, но не может, он все еще видит, как Пентекост уводит Йенси в темноту.  
\- О чем? - снова спрашивает Тендо.  
\- Сирена, - Райли облизывает пересохшие губы. - А я ужасно слабый, как с похмелья или после болезни. Я прихожу в ангар, а в броне "Бродяги" - Пентекост и Йенси...  
Он вздыхает, но уже спокойнее.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - говорит Тендо. Райли вздрагивает.  
\- Да, - соглашается он, - Йенси так и сказал. От чего отдыхать, Тендо? Я ничего не делаю! От меня было больше пользы на Стене, чем здесь и сейчас!  
\- Вы с Чаком измучили себя тренировками, - Тендо ложится, просовывает руку Райли под голову, и Райли машинально перебирается к нему на плечо. - Вы уже готовы. Сделай паузу.  
\- Кайдановские же тренируются, - протестует Райли, но без особого энтузиазма, переворачивается на бок, прижимается лицом к груди Тендо.  
\- Кайдановские, если придется, будут драться наполовину вслепую, - напоминает Тендо. - И Саша не изводит себя так, как ты.  
Райли улыбается и целует его, прихватывает зубами кожу на ключице.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? - вздыхает Тендо.  
Вместо ответа Райли запускает руку под одеяло.

Саша и впрямь готовится драться вслепую в прямом смысле этого слова: когда Райли в следующий раз присутствует на их тренировке, глаза Алексея тоже завязаны, приказы "Черному Альфе" с операторского пульта отдает Мако.  
\- Два шага на три часа, - говорит она спокойно. - Повернитесь на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
\- Как они это делают? - спрашивает Райли Геркулеса.  
\- Мы поставили звуковое сопровождение на все приборы, определяющие положение егеря в пространстве, - отвечает тот. - И я бы хотел сделать то же для "Бродяги" и "Тайфуна".  
\- Его все-таки можно вернуть в строй? - Райли непроизвольно бросает взгляд на гонконгского егеря, пока больше похожего на собранный ребенком конструктор.  
\- Можно, - Геркулес в задумчивости трет шею. - Вопрос в пилотах.  
\- Мако? - Райли кивает на нее.  
\- Она отказалась, - Геркулес понижает голос. - Я сделал запрос в совет...  
\- Отказалась? - перебивает Райли. - Почему?  
\- Говорит, для нее это слишком, - пожимает плечами Геркулес.  
\- "Черный Альфа", еще пять градусов по часовой стрелке, - корректирует Кайдановских Мако. - Цель на полдень, высота шестьдесят семь метров над уровнем моря.  
"Альфа" поднимает кулак. Лазерный луч упирается ровно в центр мишени, которую Райли замечает только теперь.  
\- Отлично, "Черный Альфа", - поздравляет Мако. - Вы его сделали.  
Появление Райли в командном центре ее как будто расстраивает.  
\- Пообедаешь со мной? - предлагает Райли.  
\- Не сегодня, - Мако виновато улыбается. - Извини.  
\- Нет проблем, - Райли засовывает руки в карманы. - Можно, я спрошу кое-что?  
\- Да, конечно, - она выпрямляется и смотрит на него, но Райли успевает заметить, как она торопливо косится на сидящих рядом техников.  
Райли кивает и переходит на японский.  
\- Почему ты отказалась пилотировать "Тайфун"? - интересуется он.  
\- Я знала, что ты спросишь, - Мако снова улыбается. - Я отвечу, если пообещаешь не принимать это близко к сердцу.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Райли. Он готов пообещать ей любую глупость сейчас, и Мако, кажется, догадывается, что он просто говорит ей то, что она хочет услышать. Она смотрит на него с укоризной, но все-таки отвечает.  
\- Я хотела быть твоим вторым пилотом, - объясняет она. - Или вторым пилотом маршала. Я не смогу полностью раскрыться перед кем-то другим.  
Райли кивает.  
\- Да, - произносит он невпопад. - Вторым пилотом.  
Он думает о том, что она была с Пентекостом до самой его смерти.  
\- Если маршал Хансен прикажет мне, я пойду, - добавляет Мако. - Если не будет выбора.  
Райли снова кивает.  
\- Может, никому не придется, - говорит он, глядя через стекло, как Кайдановские ставят "Альфу" в нишу. - До сих пор ведь ничего не изменилось.

Чак уже ждет.  
\- Опаздываешь, Бекет, - ухмыляется он.  
\- Это ты рано приходишь, - парирует Райли, даже не взглянув на часы, снимает куртку и брюки, влезает в костюм, и техники начинают крепить на него броню. - Не терпится попасть мне в голову?  
\- Что я там не видел? - фыркает Чак. - Кстати, видел, что Кайдановские творят?  
\- Хочешь тоже попробовать вслепую? - Райли скашивает на него глаза, непроизвольно задерживает дыхание, когда защелкиваются крепления шлема.  
\- Сейчас будет гель, - предупреждает Тендо в динамиках.  
Со всеобщего молчаливого согласия они больше не используют протокольные фразы, может, оттого, что их - всей базы - статус до сих пор не определен.  
Они вроде как в запасе. Резервная служба, крайний вариант.  
\- Я бы попробовал, - продолжает Чак как ни в чем не бывало, когда снова может говорить. - Слабо, Райли?  
\- Перестань меня дразнить, - теперь уже Райли ухмыляется. - Тендо, сделай нам ночь.  
\- Нет проблем, - судя по голосу, Тендо улыбается. - Три. Два. Один.  
Забрало шлема стремительно теряет прозрачность, через пару секунд Райли оказывается в кромешной тьме.  
\- Как самочувствие? - спрашивает он Чака насмешливо.  
\- О себе беспокойся, старичок, - отвечает Чак, и Райли практически видит, как он задирает подбородок.  
Райли смеется и слышит, что Чак смеется тоже.

До точности "Черного Альфы" им, конечно, далеко, но с третьей попытки они "попадают" в цель.  
\- Неплохо, "Бродяга", - хвалит Саша, видимо, с пульта. - Поработаем завтра над синхронизацией?  
\- Всегда к вашим услугам, - за двоих отвечает Райли, просит: - Тендо, верни мне обзор, пожалуйста.  
Он щурится, когда стекло снова становится прозрачным, и вдруг вспоминает утренний сон и темноту, в которую уходит Пентекост.  
\- Ох, черт! - немедленно реагирует Чак. Райли становится неловко за перенос своих чувств в дрифт, но вместе с тем ему приятно неподдельное сочувствие Чака.  
\- Это погано, - подтверждает Чак, добавляет, возвращаясь к обычной своей манере: - Меньше пей на ночь и не забудь сходить в туалет, и все будет хорошо.  
\- Очень смешно, - корчит гримасу Райли.  
Он печально улыбается, когда они выходят из кабины: одновременно, в ногу, одинаково взмахивая руками.  
Как с Йенси.  
Как и должно быть у дрифт-партнеров.  
Райли закрывает глаза, но все равно как будто видит комнату, делает шаг вперед и спотыкается о скамейку. Чак снова чертыхается.  
\- У меня болит твоя нога! - возмущается он. - Ты что делаешь вообще?!  
\- Извини, - только и отвечает Райли, и Чак затыкается, молча идет в душ. Райли нарочно задерживается и снова улыбается, когда Чак рассеянно моет голову второй раз, параллельно с ним.  
\- У тебя было "нейронное рукопожатие" с отцом? - спрашивает Райли осторожно.  
\- Не-а, - Чак сплевывает попавшее в рот мыло. - Я думал, это сказки яйцеголовых.  
Райли задумчиво кивает.  
\- У меня с Мако тоже не было, - говорит он.  
О Йенси он молчит.  
А Чак не спрашивает.

Сирена взвывает, кажется, у Райли над ухом, он подскакивает на кровати и смотрит на Тендо.  
\- Ты тоже это слышишь? - спрашивает он на всякий случай, хотя по лицу Тендо ясно: слышит.  
Тендо кивает и поспешно начинает одеваться. Райли хватает штаны, потом майку, роняет, снова подбирает с пола, и Тендо оборачивается к нему, приседает на корточки.  
\- Удачи, - говорит он серьезно и еще несколько секунд держит Райли за руку, затем встает, заправляет рубашку в брюки и выходит, едва пригладив волосы.  
Райли чувствует, как пересыхает горло, натягивает штаны и свитер - задом наперед, но все равно через пару минут снимать, - пьет из-под крана и тоже выходит, бежит к лифту, спускается в ангар и, как ни странно, опережает Чака.  
\- Кайдзю? - спрашивает Саша.  
\- Не знаю, - Райли качает головой. - Зачем бы еще врубать сирену?..  
\- В середине ночи, - соглашается Алексей.  
\- Пилоты, внимание, - объявляет по громкой связи Геркулес. - Датчики регистрируют сигнатуру кайдзю третьей категории. Он в часе пути от берега, вам лучше встретить его милях в пяти.  
\- Твою мать, - приветствует всех Чак, врываясь в "предбанник". - Старичок, надеюсь, ты успел поспать?  
Райли думает о том, что сам часто называл Йенси стариком.  
\- Не волнуйся об этом, ребенок, - парирует он. - Надевай костюм.  
Чак теряет дар речи, но никто не смеется, даже не улыбается.  
\- Вам не жалко? - спрашивает вдруг Саша. - Того, что все было напрасно?  
Алексей кладет руку ей на плечо.  
\- Поговорим об этом, когда завалим кайдзю? - предлагает Райли, помедлив. - Подумай лучше над тактикой боя, у нас будет всего минут пятнадцать на синхронизацию.  
Саша поджимает губы, кивает, салютует.  
\- Да, сэр, - говорит она чуть насмешливо и уходит по коридору к кабине "Альфы". Алексей идет за ней.  
\- Напрасно?.. - переспрашивает Чак.  
\- Нет, - отрубает Райли, поворачивается и берет его за плечи. - Мы его уделаем.  
Чак вздергивает подбородок и высвобождается.  
\- О чем речь, Бекет, - фыркает он. - Всего-то третья.  
Они встречаются глазами, и Райли понимает, что они думают об одном и том же: о том, что в этот раз все началось сразу с третьей.

\- Мы назвали его Резару, - трещит Ньютон в динамиках. - Райли, Райли, постарайтесь вытащить его на мелководье, мне нужна такая штука...  
\- Хватит, Ньют, - обрывает его Геркулес. - "Альфа", "Бродяга", тактика боя - на ваше усмотрение. Если мы можем чем-то вам помочь...  
\- Уберите Ньюта и следите за нами на радаре, - просит Райли. - Пусть Мако смотрит, она уже делала это с "Альфой" вчера.  
Они медленно идут вглубь залива. Райли чувствует, как стучит сердце, эхом отдаваясь в ушах, и он понятия не имеет, чье это сердце, его или Чака.  
Потом Чак думает о Максе, и Райли непроизвольно улыбается.  
\- Саша, как у вас дела? - спрашивает он. Что-то щелкает, и Саша неожиданно отвечает:  
\- Чертовски страшно у нас, Бекет, мы в этом заливе уже один раз тонули. А что у вас?  
\- То же, - Райли усмехается. - Будем бояться вместе.  
Саша смеется.  
\- Мы можем его взять врукопашную, - она снова чем-то щелкает, и Райли соображает, что она отключала связь с базой. - Если вы нас прикроете.  
\- Давай сначала попробуем его оглушить, - предлагает Райли. Ему передается нетерпение Чака, и он - а за ним и "Бродяга", - сжимает руку в кулак.  
\- Мне нравится эта мысль, - соглашается Саша. - Мако, наведешь нас?  
\- Конечно, - отзывается Мако. - Сейчас он появится в прямой вашей видимости, через четыре. Три. Два...  
Черная туша выплывает из ночного тумана, и Райли на мгновение задерживает дыхание.  
\- Мако наводит "Альфу", я вас, - говорит в динамиках Тендо. - На пятнадцать градусов левее, орудия на уровень ноль.  
Щитки на груди "Бродяги" раскрываются с треском и шипением.  
\- Райли, - командует Саша, - на счет три. Два. Один!..

Внезапная и острая боль пробивает голову Райли насквозь, и он кричит, пытаясь схватиться за шлем, падает на колени, и вместе с ним падают Чак и "Бродяга"; Райли слепнет и глохнет, у него не остается ничего, кроме этой боли, а потом все проходит так же внезапно, как начинается.  
\- ...ли? Чак? - вызывает их Саша. - Райли? "Бродяга", что у вас? "Бродяга", назад, назад, черт возьми!..  
Райли резко отклоняется назад, продолжая стоять на коленях, Чак, еще грогги, делает то же самое, и клешня Резару проходит над головой егеря.  
\- "Альфа", прикройте нас! - Райли чувствует резь в глазах, когда слезы размывают оставшийся на коже гель. - Две секунды, мне нужно две секунды! Чак, Чак, ты слышишь меня?  
\- "Бродяга", что у вас? - вмешивается в разговор Геркулес. - Вы целы?  
\- Целы, - хрипит Чак, повисая в креплениях, чертыхается и встает на ноги одновременно с Райли. Клешня Резару обрушивается на плечо "Бродяги", но лишь заставляет его пошатнуться, а в следующий момент "Альфа" точным выстрелом пробивает голову Резару насквозь через глаза.  
Райли с Чаком руками "Бродяги" отталкивают обездвиженную тушу, и кайдзю обрушивается в океан, поднимая волну, доходящую егерям почти до пояса.  
\- Давай-ка расстреляем его, - предлагает Райли, не понимая толком, к кому обращается.  
\- Отличная мысль, - мрачно отвечает Саша.  
Корпус егеря содрогается от каждого выстрела, и от этой вибрации Райли приходит в себя окончательно.  
\- Что это было? - вслух спрашивает Чак, предусмотрительно отключив связь с базой.  
\- Я не знаю, - Райли облизывает губы и прямо в шлем сплевывает горькую слюну. - Это не ты?  
\- Это было как чертова смерть, - Чак сглатывает. - Как та бомба. Я думал, нам хана.  
\- Нужно проверить "Бродягу" на повреждения кабины, - Райли снова включает внешнюю связь. - Тендо, что там у нас с жизнеспособностью? Кажется, эта штука пробила нам башню!  
\- Вы целы, - вместо Тендо отвечает Геркулес. - Но мы протестируем "Бродягу", когда вы вернетесь. Кайдзю мертв, ребята. Хорошая работа.  
\- По голосу и не скажешь, что ты доволен, - влезает в разговор Чак. - Что, мы потратили больше боеприпасов, чем ты рассчитывал?  
\- Возвращайтесь, - приказывает Геркулес, словно не слыша его. - Сейчас же. За кайдзю пойдет корабль, - он медлит и добавляет: - Кое-кому тут не терпится добыть кишок из другого мира.  
Райли чувствует, как напрягается Чак, и понимает: что-то не так.  
\- Возвращаемся, - за всех отвечает Алексей, поскольку Саша тоже отчего-то замолкает.  
Райли в последний раз смотрит на тело кайдзю и думает, что, возможно, Саша права.  
Возможно, все напрасно.  
\- Иди ты, Бекет, - огрызается Чак.  
Райли улыбается.  
Иссохшая губа лопается, и кровь бежит у него по подбородку.

Техники быстро и ловко раздевают их, и Райли идет в душ. Говорить ни о чем не хочется; когда вода пропитывает волосы, Райли осторожно ощупывает виски и затылок, опасаясь, что боль вернется, но чувствует только странную легкость во всем теле, словно они были не в бою, а на прогулке.  
\- Мы чуть не навернулись, - говорит Чак, вставая под соседний душ. - Мы не можем просто на это забить.  
\- Да, - соглашается Райли, закрывая глаза и отмывая лицо.  
\- Что "да"?! - вскипает Чак. - Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал? У меня чуть голова не лопнула, какого черта это было? Кто был источником?!  
\- Не знаю, - Райли прислоняется к стене, на ощупь находит мыло, роняет его и морщится.  
Чак несколько секунд молчит, потом спрашивает совсем другим голосом:  
\- Паршиво?.. Эй, Райли, не уходи, слышишь?..  
\- Да, - Райли кивает, приседает на корточки, подбирает мыло. Усталость накатывает внезапно, словно вылившись на него сверху вместе с водой.  
\- Потереть тебе спинку? - ехидно предлагает Чак, решив, видимо, что Райли достаточно пришел в себя.  
\- Себе что-нибудь потри, - бросает Райли в ответ и сам удивляется своей грубости.  
Ему становится страшно, он снова ощупывает голову, закрывает глаза.  
\- Райли, - Чак вдруг оказывается рядом, берет его за плечи. - Эй, хватит. Я вызываю врача.  
\- Да, - соглашается Райли бездумно. - Хорошо.  
Он видит глаза Чака, широко раскрытые и испуганные, видит себя этими глазами. Он бы тоже струхнул, если бы его со-пилот побелел под цвет кафеля и впал в прострацию; Райли понимает это, но ничего не может сделать.  
Чак поспешно наматывает полотенце себе на бедра, заворачивает в другое Райли и выводит его из душа.  
И останавливается.  
Райли поднимает голову и видит Геркулеса.  
У маршала покрасневшие глаза и странные пятна на щеках.  
\- Что происходит? - спрашивает он.  
\- А у вас? - Райли каким-то чудом находит в себе силы выпрямится, машинально ловит падающее полотенце. Геркулес смотрит на него и молчит, молчит очень долго.  
Когда он все-таки заговаривает, Райли не хочет ему верить.  
\- Тендо умер, - просто и страшно говорит Геркулес.

Он садится на скамью рядом с Райли. С другой стороны сидит Чак и держит Райли за плечи, словно Райли пытается упасть.  
Впрочем, возможно, так и есть.  
\- Как? - спрашивает Райли отстраненно.  
\- Мы пока не знаем точно, - Геркулес смотрит в пол. - Это случилось мгновенно. Врач сказал, он умер еще до того, как упал.  
Райли сжимает в кулаке жетоны.  
\- Когда?  
Геркулес опять медлит.  
\- За секунду до того, как упал "Бродяга", - отвечает он наконец. - Я полагаю...  
\- Не надо, - говорит Чак. Геркулес замолкает.  
Райли закрывает глаза и думает о "нейронном рукопожатии".  
О Тендо, рассеянно потирающем онемевшую щеку вчера вечером.  
О поцелуях и прикосновениях.  
О том, что в его, Райли, голове теперь два мертвых со-пилота.  
Чак неожиданно и глухо стонет и сразу обрывает себя.  
\- Уйди, - просит он Геркулеса.  
Райли едва замечает, что они остались одни. Они сидят на скамье в "предбаннике" кабины, мокрые, практически голые, и Чак все еще крепко обнимает его за плечи.  
Райли все равно.  
Он думает о том, сколько раз можно умереть в дрифте.

\- Пойдем, - говорит Саша, когда Чак выводит Райли в коридор.  
Одевает Райли перед этим тоже Чак.  
Райли чувствует себя манекеном.  
\- Ему нужно... - начинает Чак.  
\- Мы знаем, что ему нужно, - перебивает Саша мягко. - И тебе тоже. Идем.  
\- Нет, - Райли внезапно упирается, поднимает голову. - Я должен его увидеть.  
Никто не возражает. Чак отпускает его, но идет рядом. Райли смотрит на него в лифте; Чак выглядит пришибленным и растерянным.  
\- Это была моя бомба в голове, - пытается сказать Райли, но язык не слушается. Чак крепко зажмуривается и с силой бьет себя кулаком по бедру.  
\- Мне жаль, Райли, - говорит он затем и плачет. - Мне так жаль.  
Райли протягивает непослушную руку и гладит его по голове.  
Чак отворачивается, но плечи его продолжают вздрагивать.

Потом они пьют с Кайдановскими их яблочно-спиртовой коктейль, и на этот раз Райли не пьянеет, пьянеет Чак, он снова плачет, а потом засыпает, Райли подсовывает ему под голову свою куртку, накрывает одеялом.  
\- Эскулапы сказали что-нибудь? - спрашивает Алексей хмуро.  
\- Аневризма, - по слогам выговаривает Райли, цитирует врача: - Вероятность мгновенного летального исхода - до пятнадцати процентов.  
Чак всхлипывает во сне, и Райли снова гладит его по волосам.  
\- Я не могу больше, - признается он, не глядя на Кайдановских. - Не хочу. Даже когда не в дрифте...  
Алексей наливает ему еще, и Райли залпом выпивает, заедает подсохшим соленым хлебом. Ему хочется отключиться, забыть, не видеть и не слышать, но шок слишком силен.  
В его голове все в порядке. Технически. По приборам.  
Райли уверен, что приборы врут: не может быть так больно, когда ты здоров.  
\- Ты чертовски сильный парень, - говорит Саша. - Я не вернулась бы. Еще тогда - не вернулась бы.  
Райли смотрит на нее и криво улыбается.  
\- Пентекост, - начинает он, облизывает губы, языком собирает соль с куска хлеба, - Пентекост спросил меня, когда нашел на Стене, где я хочу умереть, там или в егере. Но он не спрашивал меня... не спрашивал, что я буду делать, если умру не я.  
Он смеется, а потом наконец плачет, не пряча лицо и не пытаясь скрыть слезы.  
И держит Чака за руку.

И снова просыпается в своей комнате и долго не решается обернуться, но в постели он один - к счастью. Обхватив гудящую голову, Райли тащится в душ прямо в одежде, раздевается уже под прохладной водой, прислоняется к стене, пережидая приступ тошноты.  
Стук в дверь он, разумеется, не слышит, и Чак влетает к нему под душ с безумным лицом, останавливается на пороге.  
\- Райли, - говорит он и садится на корточки.  
Райли неожиданно для себя находит силы улыбнуться.  
\- Что тебе, ребенок? - спрашивает он чуть слышно за шумом воды, моргает. - Кайдзю?..  
\- Нет, - Чак отодвигается, чтобы вода не попадала на него. - Бекет!.. Я к тебе полчаса стучусь!..  
Райли кивает и закрывает глаза.  
\- Его кремируют, - тихо добавляет Чак.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Райли. - Знаю.  
\- Это нечестно, - Чак стискивает зубы. - Так не должно быть.  
\- Должно, - Райли криво, бессильно усмехается. - С такими парнями, как я, по-другому никак, Чак. Я потерял брата. "Бродягу" - дважды. Теперь Тендо...  
Он смотрит на Чака, переводит дух.  
\- Нужно найти тебе другого со-пилота, - говорит он обеспокоенно. - Вот что. Тебе нужен более везучий дрифт-партнер.  
\- Я разобью тебе рожу, если ты еще раз это скажешь, - огрызается Чак, и в этот момент в нем нет ничего детского, он зол, целеустремлен и уверен в своей позиции, и Райли снова закрывает глаза.  
\- Я не могу больше, - он качает головой.  
Он слышит, как Чак встает, а в следующую секунду текущая сверху вода становится обжигающе холодной, Райли судорожно выпрямляется и больно бьется головой о стену.  
\- Твою мать! - вырывается у него.  
\- Вставай, - Чак дергает его за руку. - Давай, Бекет!  
\- Я не могу, - повторяет Райли, но все-таки встает, ногой отодвигает мокрую одежду. Он полностью обнажен, а Чак полностью одет, но Райли не чувствует себя неловко, ему просто холодно, и он выключает воду, возвращается в комнату, с трудом натягивает на влажное тело сухие чистые шмотки.  
\- Если ты... - начинает Чак, пристально следящий за ним, осекается, облизывает губы. - Если ты только попробуешь...  
Райли качает головой.  
\- Не надо, - просит он. - Еще и суток не прошло.  
Чак замолкает и болезненно, пятнами, краснеет, затем бледнеет, отворачивается. Райли подходит к нему сзади и кладет руки на плечи.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он.  
\- За то, что бью по больному месту? - зло уточняет Чак.  
\- За то, что тебе не все равно, - Райли на секунду прижимается лбом к его затылку. Чак стоит неподвижно, не решаясь, кажется, даже дышать.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он потом.  
И снова замолкает.  
Райли сглатывает, прерывисто вздыхает.  
\- По крайней мере, это было мгновенно, - шепчет он.  
\- Что?.. - не понимает Чак, кладет поверх его руки свою.  
И Райли заставляет себя открыть рот.  
\- Пойдем, говорю, - выдавливает он. - Мне нужно что-нибудь съесть. А потом неплохо бы найти Кайдановских и отработать идеальную тактику боя, как ты на это смотришь, ребенок?  
\- Пошел ты, - Чак фыркает. - Старик.  
И шмыгает носом.


	4. Тихоокеанский рубеж: 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В названии отсылка к азбуке Морзе:  
> 44 (Flora-Fauna — Four-Four) — сохраним этот мир (передают операторы радиостанций по программе World Flora Fauna)

Вертолеты опускают "Бродягу" в воду, крепления отщелкиваются и улетают вверх вместе с тросами. Райли медленно делает первый шаг вглубь залива, бросает взгляд на радар, чтобы не задеть ненароком следующий за ними корабль, и больше чувствует, чем слышит, как усмехается Чак.  
\- Ты перестраховщик, - говорит Чак.  
Райли улыбается ему мысленно, но лицо его остается неподвижным, как неподвижна урна, закрепленная между экранами, и Чак в голове Райли становится виноватым, неловким и злым, отчего "Бродяга" сбивается с шага, почти спотыкается.  
Райли отключает внешнюю связь.  
\- Вот поэтому я не хотел делать это с "Бродягой", - он выдыхает сквозь зубы. - Я не умею ходить в дрифт пустым.  
\- Я твой со-пилот, - упрямо отвечает Чак. И осекается, не продолжив, потому что Райли вспоминает, как надевал согнутую в браслет ложку на запястье Тендо.  
\- Твою мать, Райли, - почти хрипит Чак. - Какого хрена?!  
\- В болезни и здравии, - вслух повторяет за Тендо Райли. - Я же говорил, не надо было.  
Чак звереет мгновенно и чуть больше чем полностью.  
\- Я! Твой! Со-пилот! - орет он, всем телом бросая "Бродягу" вперед. - Я все равно узнаю, что творится в твоей тупой башке!  
Райли чувствует его злость, но чувствует и то, что она направлена не на него. Злость Чака обтекает его, а внутри, как в сердце урагана, тихо и спокойно, Чак жалеет его и сочувствует до слез, до этого вот крика, и Райли сглатывает и улыбается, на этот раз не только мысленно.  
\- Не ори на меня, - ворчит он. - Я и так тебя прекрасно слышу.  
Чак сердито фыркает.  
Они останавливают "Бродягу", и корабль сопровождения подходит на минимальное безопасное расстояние, Райли видит на палубе Кайдановских и маршала.  
\- "Бродяга"? - зовет Мако по внешней связи. - "Бродяга", вы в порядке?  
\- Мы готовы, - отвечает Райли.  
Чак первым высвобождается из креплений, отстегивает Райли и берет из щитка ракетницу, вылезает на крышу кабины. Райли поднимается за ним, одной рукой прижимая урну к груди.  
И вот тогда это происходит.  
Райли открывает урну, и прах Тендо невесомо уносится в небо; Чак дает залп из ракетницы, одновременно с ним с корабля запускают ракеты Кайдановские и Геркулес, и в тот момент, когда красные звезды расцветают над заливом, вспыхивают все огни "Бродяги", моргают трижды и гаснут.  
Чак вздрагивает.  
\- Что это было?! - он припадает на одно колено, прикасается рукой к мокрой крыше. - Это ты?  
Райли подходит к самому краю и выпускает урну из рук, смотрит, как она исчезает в волнах.  
\- Это "Бродяга", - говорит он тихо, зная, что Чак услышит. - Я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова это увижу.  
\- Снова?.. - переспрашивает Чак ошеломленно.  
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу, - Райли садится на крышу. - Только дай мне минутку.  
Чак вздыхает и кивает несколько раз.

Вниз они спускаются, когда корабль уходит обратно к базе.  
\- Мако, подключи нас, - просит Райли, когда они неуклюже пристегиваются: самим делать это чертовски неудобно.  
\- Начинаю калибровку, - мгновенно откликается Мако. - Все показатели в норме. Соединение подтверждено. Пятнадцатисекундная готовность. Четырнадцать. Тринадцать. Двенадцать.  
\- Обожаю обратный отсчет, - внезапно признается Чак.  
\- Фетишист, - хмыкает Райли.  
\- Сам такой, - парирует Чак. - Я слышу, как ты пыхтишь, старик.  
\- Три. Два, - договаривает Мако, - один.  
И их накрывает дрифт.

\- Я думал, это какой-то сбой, - говорит Райли. Они стоят в кабине первого "Бродяги", вернее, Чак стоит, а Бекеты ведут егеря сквозь густой как молоко туман над океаном. - Вот сейчас будет.  
\- Он прямо перед вами! - раздается в кабине голос Тендо.  
\- Мы ничего не видим! - отвечает Йенси.  
Райли чувствует, как ноет в груди. Чак закусывает губу и кладет руку ему на плечо, а в следующую секунду кувырком летит в угол кабины, потому что кайдзю сбивает "Бродягу" с ног. Бекетов мотает в креплениях, Йенси начинает мутить.  
\- Я не подписывался быть в дрифте с вами обоими! - вырывается у Чака, когда тошнота добирается и до него.  
\- Сейчас, - Райли-из-настоящего поворачивает голову.  
Крепление на его левой руке не выдерживает нагрузки и лопается, Райли-из-прошлого по инерции бьет себя кулаком в шлем, и по стеклу идут трещины.  
\- Райли, держись! - кричит Йенси.  
\- Вот, - говорит Райли-из-настоящего.  
Райли-из-прошлого взмахивает рукой одновременно с братом, и "Бродяга" взмахивает рукой тоже, отражая удар. Это длится не дольше секунды, потом Райли удается подцепить болтающееся крепление и снова сунуть в него предплечье.  
\- Есть соединение, - произносит женский голос.  
Бекеты не отвечают, им не до этого, и Райли медленно отпускает воспоминания, возвращая себя и Чака в кабину "Бродяги"-два.  
Чак несколько секунд молчит, осмысливая увиденное.  
\- Мако, мы возвращаемся, - Райли смотрит на часы.  
\- Ждем вас, - откликается Мако. - У вас был нейровсплеск, все в порядке?  
\- Я водил Чака на экскурсию, - поясняет Райли. - Все хорошо.  
Он снова отключает внешнюю связь.  
\- Я мало что понял, - признается Чак. - У тебя не было подключения?  
\- Не было, - подтверждает Райли. - "Бродяга" меня подменил, скажем так. Выиграл время.  
\- У егерей нет искусственного интеллекта, - Чак мысленно ссылается на прочитанные статьи, и Райли кивает:  
\- Его не планировали. Я думал тогда, мне показалось. Но когда мы выходили...  
Чак задерживает дыхание, когда в воспоминаниях Райли кабина "Бродяги" освещается серией матовых вспышек: две длинных, короткая, длинная, три коротких.  
\- Это "до свидания", - отвечает Райли на невысказанный Чаком вопрос. - Ему не нравилось, что у его интерфейса женский голос.  
\- Мне бы тоже не нравилось, - Чак ухмыляется. - Но серьезно, Райли. Я никогда не слышал о таком. Почему "Страйкер" с нами не общался?  
\- Не знаю, - Райли качает головой. - Теперь некого спросить.  
Он думает о Тендо, знавшего о егерях и их пилотах все. И о том, что "Бродяга"-один любил Йенси.  
Чак вздыхает.  
\- Человек-сюрприз, - говорит он, имея в виду Райли.  
\- Сюрприз тут не я, - возражает Райли. И, помедлив, спрашивает: - "Бродяга"?..  
Кабина озаряется вспышками, Чак снова задерживает дыхание.  
\- Готов, - произносит женский голос. - Готов.

Чаку неймется настолько, что он перевешивается через перегородку в душе.  
\- Почему вы никому не рассказывали? - он тычет Райли пальцем в плечо.  
\- Мы между собой-то об этом не разговаривали, - фыркает Райли, подставляя лицо под воду. - В это не так-то просто поверить. И потом, ты думаешь, "Бродяга" такое же трепло, как ты? Он приветствовал нас и прощался, но и только, - он молчит пару секунд, потом усмехается: - Чак, я долго считал, что у нас с Йенси вообще все... неправильно. Я не стал бы этим хвастаться.  
\- Ну да, - неожиданно соглашается Чак, но руки с перегородки не убирает. - Думаешь, он будет с нами еще общаться?  
\- Ты слышал столько же, сколько я, - напоминает Райли. - Спроси у него сам. Что, эта мысль не приходила тебе в голову?  
Теперь фыркает Чак.  
Они выходят из душа вместе, с рассеянной синхронностью одеваются - Чак откровенно тормозит, пока Райли натягивает свитер, которого у Чака нет, - а затем Чак тащится за Райли до его комнаты, заходит без приглашения, садится на кровать. Райли смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, только улыбается уголком губ.  
\- Ты мне не нравился, - внезапно сообщает Чак. - Серьезно.  
\- Да уж я заметил! - Райли становится смешно. - Ты это к чему, ребенок?  
\- Ты мне ни черта не нравился, даже после боя в заливе, - продолжает гнуть Чак. - И я тебе не нравился.  
\- Ты хамил мне больше, чем кто-либо другой за всю мою жизнь, - Райли садится рядом, с интересом глядя на него. - Но мы ведь с этим разобрались?  
Чак кивает.  
\- Да, - соглашается он.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - не выдерживает Райли.  
\- Чем ты такой особенный? - Чак поднимает голову и щурится. - Что в тебе такого, почему ты совместим со всеми, почему с тобой разговаривают егери?! Я с тобой в дрифте, и я думал, что знаю о тебе все, но я ни черта не знаю!  
\- И тебя это бесит? - Райли улыбается. Чак сдувается, смотрит на него с упреком.  
\- Не то слово, - признается он. - Почему тебя все любят, а?  
Райли протягивает руку и взъерошивает Чаку волосы.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - говорит он. - А теперь слезь с моей кровати и катись отсюда. Я хочу спать.  
Чак моргает несколько раз, смотрит Райли в глаза.  
\- А если я останусь? - вызывающе спрашивает он.  
Райли открывает рот, чтобы послать его подальше, но передумывает, пожимает плечами.  
\- Ладно.  
Он наклоняется, расшнуровывает ботинки и ложится, не раздеваясь, хлопает по кровати рядом с собой.  
\- Иди сюда, - предлагает он.  
И Чак ложится рядом.

Райли просыпается среди ночи, осторожно вытаскивает руку из-под головы Чака.  
\- Отлежал? - спрашивает Чак, не поворачиваясь.  
\- Ты не спишь? - удивляется Райли.  
\- Не знаю, - Чак вздыхает. - Кажется, поспал немного. Снится... разное.  
Он поводит плечами, но все равно не оборачивается, и Райли ему за это признателен: кровать все-таки слишком узкая для двоих, и он не уверен, что готов видеть лицо Чака так близко.  
\- Что теперь будет? - спрашивает Чак. - Ты думал об этом? О том, что Саша сказала перед атакой?  
\- Тебе не понравится то, о чем я думал, - Райли обнимает Чака поперек груди, чтобы тот не свалился с кровати, и Чак цепляется за его запястье.  
\- Все равно хуже некуда, - говорит Чак. - Помнишь, какую речь Пентекост толкнул, когда мы уходили?.. "Мы отменяем Апокалипсис", - цитирует он, усмехается. - Что теперь? Ты видел техников, когда нас подключали в кабине? Все уверены, что нам конец.  
Райли вспоминает построенную Готлибом прогрессию, согласно которой рано или поздно кайдзю будут выходить из разлома каждые четыре минуты.  
\- О чем ты думал? - настаивает Чак.  
\- Если надо, мы спустимся туда снова, - медленно произносит Райли. - Слышишь? Мы будем взрывать их столько раз, сколько потребуется. У Земли чертова прорва ядерного оружия, и теперь у нас наконец-то есть куда его применить.  
Чак некоторое время молчит.  
\- Ты меня подбадриваешь, - усмехается он наконец. - Тебе не обязательно обращаться со мной как с маленьким.  
\- Я и не пытаюсь, - Райли наклоняет голову и упирается Чаку в затылок. - Ты собакой пахнешь.  
Чак чуть слышно смеется.  
\- Макс любит мою куртку, - соглашается он, вздыхает. - Ты действительно такой оптимист, старик, или все-таки успокаиваешь меня?  
Райли сглатывает и на этот раз отвечает честно.  
\- Мне тоже страшно, Чак, - говорит он. - Но это не имеет значения. Мы обязаны сделать так, чтобы все, кто уже умер в этой войне, умерли не напрасно.  
Он обнимает Чака, на этот раз по-настоящему, и Чак прижимается затылком к его щеке.  
\- Я не верю в ваши гребаные пафосные речи, - бормочет он и сильнее стискивает руку Райли.  
\- Правильно делаешь, - Райли улыбается. - Попробуй все-таки поспать, ребенок. Черт знает, что будет завтра.

Код, который "Бродяга" передает при следующей атаке, Райли тоже знает наизусть: две длинных вспышки, три коротких, пауза и наоборот - три коротких, две длинных, и Чак теперь тоже его знает, через дрифт.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Чак, глядя почему-то в потолок кабины, - наилучшие пожелания всегда кстати.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает Геркулес с пульта. - "Бродяга", не понял вас.  
\- Все в норме, - отзывается Райли. - Чак с "Бродягой" болтает.  
\- Хорошо, - с заминкой произносит Геркулес, явно ничего не поняв. - Сброс через три. Два. Один.  
Крепления отстегиваются, и вертолеты возвращаются на базу. "Черный Альфа" и "Бродяга" остаются по колено в воде залива, темной и мутной.  
\- Проверить системы, - приказывает Райли. - Кайдзю в двух милях от нас, приближается. Мако, маршал, наводите нас.  
Оба егеря стоят неподвижно.  
\- "Черный Альфа"? - зовет вдруг Чак.  
\- Да, "Бродяга"? - у Саши спокойный, почти расслабленный голос.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь слышали о том, чтобы у егеря был свой интеллект?  
\- Своевременный вопрос, - бурчит Алексей. Райли улыбается.  
\- Главное, заметь, кто спрашивает, - соглашается Саша. - Тот, кто только что со своим егерем разговаривал.  
\- "Черный Альфа", цель на десять градусов вправо, - объявляет Мако.  
\- "Бродяга", цель на двенадцать влево, - одновременно сообщает Геркулес. - Будет в зоне поражения через пять. Четыре.  
\- "Альфа", вы начинаете, - распоряжается Райли. - Мы подпустим его поближе, цельтесь в шею, мы шарахнем из плазмы.  
\- Принято, "Бродяга", - подтверждает Саша. - Удачи.  
\- И вам, - Райли-Чак-"Бродяга" поднимает руки. - Старт плазмы.  
Кабина озаряется трижды: короткая, длинная, снова короткая.  
"Черный Альфа" открывает огонь.

Из этого боя они выходят без повреждений, но и без боеприпасов, Кайдановские расстреливают последние ракеты контрольно, чтобы убедиться, что кайдзю уже не поднимется.  
\- А что, хорошая привычка, - соглашается Чак, когда Райли вспоминает, что эту традицию начали они с Мако. - И от тебя польза бывает.  
\- Пороли тебя в детстве мало, - шутливо сетует Райли. - А исправлять поздновато, это уже не воспитание будет.  
Чак краснеет даже мысленно, и будто в ответ на это экраны "Бродяги" тоже на мгновение окрашиваются в темно-розовый, затем бледнеют стремительно, когда Райли волевым усилием заставляет себя думать о последовательности подключения пилота.  
К удивлению Райли, Чак тоже старательно пересчитывает в уме расход энергии плазменной пушки, сбивается, начинает заново.  
\- Эй, Чак, - зовет Райли вслух, - все в порядке?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает тот нарочито небрежно. Райли чувствует, как Чака ломает внутри, но больше ничего не спрашивает, опасаясь сделать хуже, и от этого Чак испытывает нечто среднее между благодарностью и досадой.  
Они возвращают "Бродягу" в ангар, и Чак дотрагивается до внутренней обшивки обеими руками, прежде чем выйти из кабины.  
\- Увидимся, детка, - говорит он. - Не скучай.  
\- Увидимся, экипаж, - мелодично отвечает "Бродяга".  
Райли думает, что Тендо наверняка смог бы это объяснить.  
\- Забавно вы его запрограммировали, - замечает кто-то из техников, снимая с Райли броню.  
\- Мы не... - начинает Чак.  
\- Вроде того, - перебивает Райли. - Людям свойственно одушевлять неодушевленное.  
Чак сердито вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Какого черта? - спрашивает он, когда они остаются вдвоем в душе. Райли смотрит на него.  
\- Их это не касается, - отвечает он, улыбаясь. - Это только для нас.  
Чак открывает рот, облизывает губы.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит он и прислоняется к стене.  
Райли опирается о перегородку, кладет голову на руки, разглядывая Чака.  
\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - сообщает он наконец. - Хоть ты и тот еще засранец.

Он ничего не говорит, когда Чак снова приходит к нему ночевать, только вытаскивает второй матрас и бросает на пол, как в комнате Кайдановских, сваливает туда же одеяла, и Чак с готовностью вытягивается прямо в центре этого лежбища, закладывает руки за голову.  
\- Наглости тебе не занимать, ты бы еще Макса привел, - Райли садится рядом. - О чем на этот раз задумался?  
\- Насчет Макса - это идея, - Чак ухмыляется. - Но к нему отец что-то прикипел, не хочу их разлучать.  
Райли смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
\- У вас все в порядке? - спрашивает он.  
Чак медлит, затем ухмыляется еще шире.  
\- Откровенность за откровенность, старик, - предлагает он. - Мне тоже кое-что интересно.  
\- Ты первый, - Райли делает приглашающий жест.  
\- Ладно, - с готовностью соглашается Чак. - У нас все отлично.  
\- Врешь, - упрекает Райли снисходительно. - Давай еще раз.  
Он тоже ложится, но на бок, сцепляет руки в замок. Чак под его взглядом смущается, но продолжает смотреть с вызовом.  
\- У нас все отлично, - настаивает он. - Серьезно. Ты ведь был со мной сегодня в дрифте.  
\- Да, и ты плазму пересчитывал, - Райли усмехается. - Последняя попытка.  
Чак раздувает ноздри и сгребает свитер Райли в кулак.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - выдыхает он. - И ты со своими шуточками...  
\- Тебя так завело мое предложение тебя выпороть? - Райли наклоняется к нему. Чак мгновенно вспыхивает до кончиков ушей.  
\- Нет! - говорит он поспешно, но Райли слышит, как у него сбивается дыхание.  
Ему внезапно становится не по себе, потому что теперь он понимает Тендо, те его слова о замещении.  
Райли не хочет замещать Чаку Геркулеса, определенно нет.  
И замещать Тендо Чаком он не хочет тоже.  
Чак отворачивается, чувствуя его настроение, убирает руку.  
\- Вот черт, - выдыхает он сквозь зубы.  
Райли едва успевает придержать его за плечи, прежде чем Чак подрывается куда-то бежать.  
\- Тише, - приказывает он. - Стой, ребенок. Притормози.  
Чак пытается вырваться, и Райли прижимает его своим весом к матрасу.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - просит он. У Чака желваки ходят по скулам, но все-таки взгляд он поднимает.  
\- Что? - практически выплевывает Чак.  
Райли шумно выдыхает, качает головой.  
\- Какой же ты еще глупый в самом деле, - говорит он и прижимается лбом ко лбу Чака. - Тише, ладно?.. Все хорошо. Ты мой со-пилот. Ты мне нравишься. Ты нравишься "Бродяге".  
Чак сглатывает, дергает плечом.  
\- Отпусти, - неохотно произносит он, садится, когда Райли отстраняется, смотрит на свои руки.  
Райли запускает ему пальцы в волосы, и Чак шмыгает носом, но голову не убирает.  
\- Я не сравниваю тебя с отцом, - объясняет он неловко. - Я просто думал, что удачно выйдет сказать. Не вышло.  
Сердце Райли бьется где-то в горле, и он не знает сейчас, его это сердце или Чака.  
Он наклоняется и не целует, просто тыкается губами в макушку Чака.  
\- Пойдем спать, - шепчет он. - Завтра будет легче.

Он просыпается - действительно, завтра - в четверть первого, если верить наручным часам, и не чувствует Чака рядом. Более того, Чака вообще нет в комнате; Райли заглядывает в душ на всякий случай, затем обувается, берет куртку и выходит, не запирая дверь.  
В коридорах базы день не отличается от ночи, свет всегда одинаковый, разве что людей чуть меньше, везде, кроме ангара, где восстанавливают "Тайфун".  
И где среди прочих Райли видит Геркулеса.  
\- Ты вообще не спишь? - спрашивает Райли, спускаясь к маршалу. - Или опять плохие новости?  
Ему очень хочется узнать, не видел ли Геркулес Чака, но он сдерживается: это как в детстве, когда говоришь, что ночуешь у приятеля, вовсе ни к чему, чтобы приятель в это время позвонил тебе домой.  
\- Скорее, хорошие, - Геркулес скупо улыбается. - Мы с Мако подобрали пилотов для "Тайфуна", правда, двух, а не трех, так что об уникальной тактике боя придется забыть.  
Райли кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он, медлит и все-таки интересуется: - От наших умников что-нибудь слышно? Новые версии, планы?  
\- Приходи завтра в лабораторию, - Геркулес смотрит на часы, - к полудню. Готлиб хочет внести какое-то предложение, но я не знаю, о чем. Хотел с утра вас созвать, но раз ты спросил... - он наконец спохватывается: - А Чак разве не с тобой?  
\- Спит, - врет Райли, кивая назад, в сторону жилой части базы. Геркулес успокаивается, кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он снова. - Знаешь, я очень рад, что он стал твоим со-пилотом.  
\- Ну, кажется, его склочному характеру это на пользу, - Райли ухмыляется.  
Он догадывается, где может быть Чак. Перекинувшись еще парой незначительных фраз с Геркулесом, Райли поднимается к кабине "Бродяги", проходит через "предбанник", с усилием отодвигает разблокированную дверь и закрывает ее за собой.  
Чак действительно здесь, сидит у стены, подтянув колени к груди. Он не спит и смотрит на Райли, когда тот садится рядом.  
\- Я знал, что ты меня найдешь, - Чак прижимается затылком к стене. - Специально свет не включал, чтобы не облегчать тебе задачу.  
\- Почему ты сбежал? - спрашивает Райли. - Злишься на меня?  
\- А похоже? - парирует Чак, вздыхает. - Не-а. Просто не спалось.  
Райли кивает, хоть Чак и вряд ли видит его в полумраке, вытягивает и раздвигает ноги.  
\- Иди ко мне, ребенок, - он берет Чака за руку, и они неуклюже возятся в потемках, устраиваясь удобнее; Чак снимает куртку, кидает ее на пол рядом, чтобы воротник не лез Райли в лицо, прижимается к Райли спиной и снова вздыхает. Он очень теплый, почти горячий; Райли сгибает колени, пытаясь обнять Чака со всех сторон, что не так-то просто, Чак не маленький. Чак дышит неровно, с перебоями, и Райли бережно целует его шею, ямку у основания черепа, уши и пульсирующую под кожей артерию, шепчет почти беззвучно его имя.  
\- Я. Тебя. Ненавижу, - в три приема выговаривает Чак. Райли тихо смеется и целует крепче, прикусывает кожу, запускает руку Чаку под футболку.  
Чак стонет сквозь зубы.

Он первым замечает некую странность, когда они лежат на полу кабины на ворохе смятой одежды; голова Чака покоится у Райли на плече, и они оба чувствуют себя одинаково усталыми и сонными.  
\- Свет, - Чак вздыхает. - Это ты включил?  
\- Когда бы? - Райли вскидывает брови, запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть, о чем говорит Чак, и только тогда понимает, что в кабине действительно гораздо светлее: весь нижний уровень ламп горит примерно в треть мощности.  
\- Надеюсь, это не с пульта, - хмыкает Чак. Лампы моргают: длинная вспышка, короткая.  
\- Думаю, это "Бродяга", - Райли переворачивается на спину, и Чак закидывает на него ногу и руку под целый фонтан вспышек.  
\- Почему он общается морзянкой? - бормочет Чак с легкой обидой. - Я не понимаю.  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы он сейчас заговорил? - Райли улыбается. - Я тоже знаю всего несколько сигналов. Йенси знал больше... - он вздыхает.  
Чак трется о его грудь щекой.  
Райли крепче прижимает его к себе.  
"Бродяга" блокирует дверь и гасит половину ламп.  
Через четверть часа все трое спят.


	5. Тихоокеанский рубеж: Калейдоскоп

Райли помнит, как ломает в детстве калейдоскоп, пытаясь выяснить, как он работает, и чудесные узоры оказываются на поверку горсткой цветного стекла, бесполезного и бессмысленного вне зеркальной трубки.  
Йенси не обидно смеется над ним и собирает калейдоскоп обратно, заклеивает донце пергаментной бумагой.  
А Райли накрепко запоминает, что в основе чуда лежат самые обычные вещи.

\- Саша, - шепчет Алексей, целуя ее в висок, - Сашка!..  
Саша размеренно дышит, делая вид, что спит. У нее плохой день: воспаленные глазницы болят и чешутся; Саша знает, если встать слишком быстро, к вечеру подскочат давление и температура. Как пилот "Черного Альфы" она не может так рисковать.  
\- Схожу пожрать возьму, - говорит Алексей. - Скоро вернусь.  
Он знает, что она проснулась, и Саша на ощупь находит его широкую сильную руку, стискивает пальцы. Алексей снова целует ее, щекоча отросшей бородой.  
Когда он выходит из темной комнаты в освещенный коридор, Саша "прозревает". Чаще она радуется этому, но иногда ненавидит, что нужно просить брата закрыть глаза, чтобы она могла полежать в темноте.  
Она никогда не просит.  
Дотягивается, накрывает лицо подушкой: бессмысленный жест, дань прошлому. Не поможет.  
Саша смотрит глазами Алексея, как он идет по коридору, спускается в столовую, берет поднос.  
Саша знает, многие думают, ей невероятно повезло, что она может видеть хотя бы так.  
Она согласна в общем-то. Но никто не думает об адском труде, приложенном к этому везению.  
О том, как голова разламывается от боли.  
О том, что Алексей выше сестры на сорок сантиметров, и его угол зрения совершенно ей не подходит.  
О том, наконец, что она может заснуть только после него и просыпается, стоит ему открыть глаза.  
Хуже всего, когда они в разных помещения, когда Саша видит совсем не то, что находится рядом с ней на самом деле.  
Как сейчас.  
Ей нужно встать и умыться, одеться, сделать себе укол; Саша вытягивает руки и поднимается, держась за стену, идет ощупью от тумбочки к столу и дальше в душ. Когда она включает воду, за ее спиной открывается дверь.  
Саша видит саму себя со спины, морщится, когда взгляд Алексея скользит по ее растрепанным волосам.  
\- Сашка, ну вот куда ты? - терпеливо говорит Алексей.  
Она знает, он носил бы ее на руках, лишнего взгляда бы в ее сторону не допустил, если бы она позволила.  
\- В любом успехе один процент таланта и девяносто девять процентов упорного труда, - Саша криво улыбается ему.  
Алексей ее обнимает.  
\- Пойдем сегодня к умникам? - спрашивает он.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Саша. - Мы же должны внести свои пять копеек.  
Она чувствует запах машинного масла от куртки Алексея и запах горячей еды из комнаты.  
Чудо или нет, Саша каждый день напоминает себе, что жива.  
Что они оба живы.

Геркулес видит утром, как его сын и Райли выходят из кабины "Бродяги", помятые и довольные. Чак сейчас напоминает Геркулесу Макса; он не крутится у Райли под ногами, разумеется, но впечатление в целом производит именно такое.  
Геркулес немного ревнует, но больше рад за сына. Рад тому, что Чак остается пилотом (ему это важно), что они вроде бы находят понемногу общий язык (после стольких лет непонимания). Рад, что Чак строит новые отношения, впервые с момента гибели его матери.  
Он даже не делает вид, что ничего не понимает, когда они встречаются, и Чак неожиданно смущается, ухмыляется неловко.  
\- Доброе утро, маршал, - Райли смотрит Геркулесу в глаза, но Геркулес видит, что Райли смущен тоже.  
\- Привет, пап, - Чак засовывает руки в карманы куртки. - У тебя что, обход?  
\- Вроде того, - подтверждает Геркулес.  
Он думает, что впервые не боится больше за Чака, за то, что будет с ним дальше, хоть и меньше всего ожидал, что все сложится именно так.  
\- В полдень, - напоминает Геркулес.  
Райли кивает.  
\- Что - в полдень? - Чак тут же перестает смущаться. - Эй!  
\- Я тебе расскажу, - Райли наконец отводит глаза от лица Геркулеса, обнимает Чака за плечи и тащит за собой. Геркулес смотрит им вслед и подмигивает Чаку, когда тот оборачивается.  
Чак улыбается в ответ, и это лучшее, что может случиться этим утром.

Герман дергается больше обычного, но вовсе не потому что на него обращено все внимание.  
Не все, если по-честному.  
Ньютон все еще копается в своих записях, не поднимает головы от монитора, а потом вообще вскакивает и хватает за руку Сашу.  
\- Пойдем, пойдем со мной! - требует он. - Я хочу кое-что проверить!  
\- Что еще? - сурово спрашивает Алексей, и Герман вздрагивает от его низкого голоса.  
\- Леш, да не съест он меня, - Саша широко улыбается и добавляет что-то по-русски. Алексей качает головой и снимает руку с плеча Ньютона.  
\- Эй, док?.. - зовет Райли.  
Герман уверен, что, несмотря на дрифт с кайдзю, никто не воспринимает их всерьез, и оттого ему становится не по себе, когда Ньютон уводит Сашу в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Да, да, - спохватывается Герман, хромает к своей доске, цепляет одну створку, вторую, передумывает.  
\- Это насчет кайдзю, - говорит он и ругает себя мысленно: какая неожиданность, в самом деле!.. А то все думают, он лекарство от рака нашел!..  
\- Док, не волнуйтесь, - просит Мако. - Садитесь, пожалуйста.  
Она подкатывает к нему стул, а сама садится на край стола, но Герман только дергает неловко рукой, задевая стул тростью, и продолжает стоять.  
Его очень беспокоит, что Ньютон не возвращается.  
Стыдно признаваться в этом, но Герман успевает привыкнуть к этому назойливому, говорливому выскочке.

Ньютон в это время берет у Саши кровь.  
\- Скажи мне, неужели в этом действительно есть смысл? - спрашивает Саша.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво отвечает Ньютон.  
Он думает, что его вариант решения ей не понравится. Никому бы не понравилось, и Ньютон не хочет пока говорить об этом. Даже с Сашей. Особенно с Сашей. Особенно когда рядом Алексей.  
Саша фыркает.  
\- Раньше ты выражался более определенно, - напоминает она.  
\- Мне нужно удостовериться, - с достоинством отвечает Ньютон. - Скажи, ты видишь сейчас его глазами?  
\- Вижу, - подтверждает Саша.  
Она не продолжает, хотя Ньютон догадывается, что она хочет сказать: конечно, его глазами, Ньют, своих у нее больше нет.  
Ньютон стискивает зубы, утирает пот со лба и подставляет вторую пробирку.  
Герман в другой комнате убивает сейчас дело всей его жизни.  
Ньютону нужно замещение.  
Ньютон больше всего на свете хочет вернуть Саше зрение.

Когда Герман заканчивает свою сбивчивую и путанную речь, никто не произносит ни слова.  
Алексей смотрит на доску, исписанную формулами и кривыми графиками. Он верит, что план может сработать, в конце концов, яйцеголовые не ошибаются и в прошлый раз, вот только прошлую попытку они с Сашей пропускают, лежа под обезболивающими в больничном блоке.  
Алексей думает, что если все получится, им придется вернуться домой.  
Они все еще числятся военнослужащими Российской армии, так или иначе.  
Впрочем, Алексей не исключает, что уже не числятся, и только отсутствие договора с Гонконгом об экстрадиции позволяет им все еще пилотировать "Черного Альфу".  
Он не оглядывается, слыша Сашины шаги, продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой, и Саша уверенно подходит и берет его под руку.  
\- Мне кажется, это должно сработать, доктор Готлиб, - говорит она, нарушая повисшую тишину. - Более вирусов живучи только идеи, не так ли?  
\- Да, да, - поспешно соглашается Герман. - Мы с Ньютом рассчитали...  
\- Ты рассчитал, - оспаривает Ньютон. Алексей оглядывает и видит его стоящим в дверях, с закатанными рукавами рубашки, съехавшим набок галстуком и перекошенными очками.  
\- Мы сделали это вместе, - начинает Герман, но его перебивает Геркулес.  
\- Кому-то снова придется войти в портал? - спрашивает он ровно. - Кому-то из егерей?  
Снова становится тихо: все понимают, что имеет в виду маршал.  
Риск очень велик.  
Но и приз того стоит.  
\- Наша очередь, - слышит Алексей свой голос.  
Саша прижимается щекой к его плечу.

Вечером Чак возвращается в их с отцом комнату в последний раз.  
\- Как дела? - спрашивает Геркулес, словно они не сталкивались весь день, словно он не знает о Чаке всего.  
Чак приседает на корточки, обнимая Макса, затем переворачивает его на спину и долго тормошит, гладит и чешет живот и шею, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я не знаю, как жить без ангара и сирен, без атак, без всего этого, - говорит он наконец и смотрит на отца снизу вверх. Признаваться в чем-то настолько личном неожиданно трудно, но сейчас Чак вообще не знает, как подойти к тому, что он хочет сказать на самом деле.  
Геркулес улыбается. Чак еще только учится понимать настоящий смысл выражений его лица, но ему кажется, сейчас отец произнесет что-то утешительное.  
\- Значит, вам с Райли придется научить друг друга, - отвечает Геркулес.  
Чак теряется, садится прямо на пол, и Макс принимается с восторгом вылизывать его руки и шею, тычется мордой Чаку в грудь.  
\- Это же пилотирование, - неумно выдавливает наконец Чак совсем не то, что думает. - Я не собираюсь...  
Геркулес качает головой, все еще улыбаясь.  
\- Ты же пришел за вещами, - он не спрашивает, он утверждает. - И я рад, Чак.  
\- Что избавился от меня? - не удерживается от подколки Чак. - Признайся, ты давно мечтал меня сбагрить куда-нибудь?  
На мгновение на лице отца мелькает прежнее виноватое выражение, самое частое до того, как они все-таки поговорили, и Чаку становится стыдно, он отстраняет Макса, подходит к Геркулесу и садится на пол у его коленей, но взять за руку не решается, только смотрит.  
\- Я никогда не захочу от тебя избавиться, - очень серьезно говорит Геркулес.  
\- Я знаю, - Чак криво улыбается. - Прости.  
\- Ты меня прости, - Геркулес гладит его по щеке, приподнимает его голову за подбородок. - Если бы я только знал раньше...  
Чак яростно фыркает, это все, что он может сделать, чтобы не сбросить нечаянно отцовскую руку, и Геркулес не по-отцовски гладит большим пальцем его лицо.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Чак, - говорит он. - Ты это заслужил.  
Чак медлит немного, прежде чем ответить, ему все еще трудно, почти невозможно выражать словами свои чувства, слишком долго он забивает это в себе, слишком внезапно все происходит сейчас.  
\- А я уже, - признается Чак наконец.  
И совсем не по-родственному целует Геркулеса в губы.  
В последний раз.  
И это правильно.  
Они оба это знают.

Подготовка к новому погружению в разлом идет не так быстро, как им бы хотелось, хотя иногда Мако кажется, она единственная, кто действительно хочет, чтобы все закончилось.  
Она смотрит через стекло, как на грудную клетку "Багрового Тайфуна" крепят новую обшивку, греет замерзшие руки кружкой с кофе.  
Мако жалеет о своем отказе от пилотирования, но не собирается никому об этом говорить. Сначала она думает, что если не с Райли, то ни с кем, потом меняет мнение, но ей уже никто не предлагает, Геркулес (Мако до сих пор запинается, называя его маршалом) находит других кандидатов, и это отличные ребята, но Мако завидует им и оттого хочет, чтобы все закончилось, прежде чем они войдут в "Тайфун".  
\- По расчетам Готлиба новое появление будет сегодня ночью, - говорит Геркулес из-за ее спины. Мако поспешно оборачивается.  
\- Мы готовы, маршал, - отчитывается она. - Вооружение "Черного Альфы" и "Бродяги-два" обновлено и проверено.  
Геркулес отчего-то поджимает губы, затем улыбается.  
\- "Бродяги Младшего", - поправляет он.  
Мако глубоко вдыхает и замирает, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, но Геркулес не замечает ее заминки, он смотрит на "Бродягу", продолжая улыбаться своим мыслям.  
\- Да, маршал, - отвечает Мако наконец. - Мне исправить наименование в файлах?  
\- Исправь, пожалуйста, - рассеянно соглашается Геркулес.  
Он не оглядывается.  
Никто не оглядывается на Мако с тех пор, как она перестает быть пилотом.

Герман гасит свет, собираясь уходить, заглядывает в соседний кабинет просто по привычке, но Ньютон все еще там, сидит, подперев голову руками, необычно тихий и сгорбленный; Герман успевает даже подумать, что это его поза, не Ньютовская.  
\- Я думал, ты уже ушел, - вырывается у него. Ньютон поднимает голову. Волосы у него надо лбом вздыблены, на щеках - красные отметины от прижатых очков.  
\- Там целый мир, - говорит Ньютон отчаянно, словно продолжая разговор. - Мир, который мы уничтожим, потому что они хотят уничтожить нас!  
Герман прочищает горло. Подобные заявления Ньютона больше его не раздражают, нет, только не его, не после их сумасшедшей выходки, так что Герман подходит ближе, прислоняется к столу, поднимает руку, но не решается положить ее Ньютону на плечо.  
\- Я все понимаю, - продолжает Ньютон. - Я не дурак. Это как в дикой природе. Это нормально, правильно, мы должны...  
\- Перестань их оплакивать, - перебивает Герман грубо. - Ты сумасшедший фанат монстров, мы все это знаем. И еще ты отличный ученый...  
Он тушуется на пару секунд, но все-таки находит в себе силы закончить:  
\- ...и ты просто делаешь свою работу. И спасаешь жизни нам всем.  
Ньютон жалобно смотрит на него поверх очков.  
\- Возможно, - говорит он, - возможно, мы больше никогда не встретим ничего подобного, уж я-то точно!  
\- Встретишь что-нибудь другое, - снова обрывает его Герман, начиная нервничать, оттого что разговор затягивается и приобретает нежелательный для него оборот.  
Он собирается с силами и решительно приказывает:  
\- Выключай свет. Мы уходим.  
К его удивлению, Ньютон беспрекословно подчиняется.

\- "Бродяга Младший"? - переспрашивает Райли. - Серьезно?..  
Чак пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.  
\- Спросишь его? - он кивает на кабину егеря.  
\- Спроси сам, - Райли отрицательно качает головой. - А то как нахваливать его, так ты, а как неудобные вопросы задавать, так я, тебе не кажется, что это нечестно?  
Чак снова ухмыляется.  
\- Я должен был попробовать, - говорит он без малейшего стеснения.  
Они стоят на балконе ангара, Чак спиной к перилам, Райли лицом, он смотрит, как на "Черного Альфу" крепят под руководством Алексея тяжелые капсулы-инкубаторы с вирусом.  
\- Думаешь, на этот раз все закончится? - спрашивает Чак, неожиданно меняя тему. Райли поворачивается к нему, разглядывает несколько секунд его серьезное и оттого неожиданно детское лицо.  
\- Кончай лыбиться, - требует Чак, хмурясь. - Что еще теперь?  
\- Не злись, ребенок, - Райли легонько щелкает его по носу, и Чак только фыркает в ответ, что кажется Райли несомненным прогрессом. - Мы справимся.  
\- С чем? - скептически интересуется Чак.  
\- Со всем, - Райли пожимает плечами.  
Он снова смотрит вниз, любуется темной броней "Бродяги".  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - Чак поворачивается лицом к перилам, придвигаясь при этом ближе, так что они соприкасаются локтями.  
\- Неужели? - усмехается Райли.  
\- О Йенси и Тендо, - заканчивает Чак.  
Он впервые поднимает эту тему, и Райли закусывает губу и кивает, признавая за Чаком право говорить и об этом.  
\- Они тут, - он стучит себя пальцем по голове. - Ты знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - соглашается Чак.  
Они долго молчат, но Райли не чувствует никакой неловкости.  
\- Что мы будем делать, когда все закончится? - спрашивает Чак.  
\- Что захотим, - не задумываясь отвечает Райли.  
Чак расплывается в улыбке.

И никаких речей в этот раз тоже нет, только сирена, словно ничего особенного не происходит, обычная атака, немного больше груза на плечах "Черного Альфы", и только.  
Ньютон едва успевает перехватить Кайдановских в "предбаннике".  
\- Я, кажется, нашел! - выдыхает он, хватая Сашу за руку. - Я нашел. Я сделал это!..  
Алексей хмурится. Он хочет поверить, хочет обрадоваться новостям, но не может не думать о том, что момент выбран крайне неподходящий: волновать пилота перед боем попросту глупо.  
Впрочем, Саша справляется сама.  
\- Отлично, - говорит она спокойно. - Я зайду к тебе, когда вернемся.  
\- Да, - Ньютон отпускает ее. - Да, да. Конечно. Конечно, пожалуйста.  
Саша надевает шлем. Алексей слышит, как бьется ее сердце, ровно, размеренно, словно Саша не понимает, о чем Ньютон вообще.  
\- Начинаем калибровку, - распоряжается Геркулес с пульта. - Пятнадцатисекундная готовность.  
\- Последнее китайское предупреждение, - бормочет Саша по-русски. Алексей фыркает в усы.  
\- "Альфа", - зовет Райли по внутренней связи, - вы готовы?  
\- Как никогда, - беззаботно отзывается Саша. - А вы как, мальчики?  
\- Все трое, - влезает Чак. - "Бродяга", скажи им.  
\- Готов, - подтверждает "Бродяга" женским голосом. Алексей снова фыркает.  
Они медлят немного, прежде чем войти в воду.  
\- "Черный Альфа", - снова говорит Райли. - Сегодня...  
\- ...мы отменяем Апокалипсис, - заканчивает Саша.  
Она слышит свой голос, Алексея, Чака, женский голос "Бродяги Младшего".  
И еще один.  
Саша улыбается.  
"Черный Альфа" моргает красными огнями и делает шаг вперед.


End file.
